Time waits for no one, Case 1 : Resentment
by Gabryell-P
Summary: Naru est partis, il l'a laissé derrière. Lorsqu'il revient, elle a changé. Quatre mois, c'est long. Elle a pris conscience que le temps est précieux et qu'il n'attend personne. Mais le changement peut être intéressant.
1. prologue

**Time waits for no one**

* * *

C'est ma deuxième fanfic, première sur Ghost Hunt. L'idée, et surtout l'idée du prologue m'est venu après avoir vu La traversée du temps, un film anime.

Disclaimers : Le personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en tire aucun profit... blablabla.

Rating : K+ pour moment, peut changer...

Couple: je verrai.

ATTENTION SPOIL sur le roman donc ceux qui ne veulent pas, peuvent quitter la page. Sinon, c'est pas nécessaire de connaître le roman, j'expliquerai ce qu'il est nécessaire de savoir.

* * *

C'est bon?

* * *

Ceux qui ne veulent pas de spoil sont partis?

* * *

OK.

* * *

**Choses à savoir :** Naru, Shibuya Kazuya, est en réalité le grand Docteur Oliver Davis (Noll).

Son frère jumeau, Eugene (Gene), a été renversé par une voiture alors qu'il était au Japon. Son corps a été jeté dans un lac. Oliver, qui empruntait un vêtement à son frère, a vu sa mort grâce à son pouvoir. Il est donc venu au Japon pour le retrouver, sous la tutelle de Lin qui doit veiller à ce qu'il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs, ceux-ci étant dangereux pour sa santé. Après une enquête (je sais pas trop, mais en gros c'est ça) Naru reconnait le lac et retrouve le corps de son frère.

Mai va déclarer ses sentiments à Naru qui va lui demander si c'est bien lui qu'elle aime, et pas son frère. Car effectivement, le Naru des rêve de Mai est en réalité Gene. Elle est incapabe de répondre et Naru retourne en Angleterre pour enterrer son frère.  
Ma fic' se place à cet endroit.  
Voilà!!

* * *

_**Mai POV**_

_Un temps infiniment lent. Ce temps qui ne cesse de m'échapper. _

_Pendant longtemps, il était là, affreusement narcissique, juste lui-même. Moi, à me plaindre. _

_Des sentiments, j'en ai toujours eu. À aucun moment je n'ai essayer de les éclaircir. _

_Il était simplement splendide, mais mon boss, mais narcissique, mais imbuvable. _

_Je n'ai jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, contrairement à elle. Elle ne doit pas avoir de regret, elle. _

_Jamais je ne me suis dit que cela pourrait s'arrêter. _

_Le temps n'attend personne. _

_Il est partit, et je ne lui ai rien dit. _

_J'ai essayer mais c'était beaucoup trop tard, et je n'ai pas insister lorsqu'il m'a dit ces paroles qui m'ont paralysées. _

_Bien-sûr que je suis sûre de l'aimer lui, et non son frère. Mais exprimer enfin mes sentiments, c'est tout ce à quoi j'étais prête, tout ce que l'énergie du désespoir m'avait permis. Je n'avais rien en réserve pour lui répondre. _

_Je suis restée à pleurer devant lui, il est resté à regarder ailleurs, et il est partis.  
_

_Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps. _

_J'ai passé des nuits à pleurer, des journées à planer, planer au dessus de tout. À ressasser le passé. Et je me suis rendu compte à quel point le temps est important, si précieux. Il ne faut pas le gaspiller. _

_Je m'en suis rendue compte. _

_Mais ce temps que j'aurais voulu passer avec lui, il est inutile maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. J'aurai voulu pouvoir passer plus de temps à essayer de le comprendre. Plus de temps auprès de lui, à vivre chaque instant.  
Je ne veux pas recommencer la même erreur, cette erreur qui fait de moi un automate. Il y a cette impression de vide, et cette nécessité de faire quelque chose qui pourrait être utile, quelque chose qui occupe mon temps. Sans entrain, sans passion. Juste parce que j'ai le sentiment que c'est ce que je dois faire._

Quatre mois déjà que Naru est partis. Un mois passé à pleurer, puis à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder, regarder la vie et le temps passé, jusqu'à ce que j'en arrive à la conclusion que le temps n'attends personne.

Les trois mois qui ont suivi ont été vides et si remplis à la fois. J'ai fait énormément de chose, j'ai eu quatre emplois différents, j'ai lu plus de livres que dans le reste de ma vie, je me suis fais de nombreux amis sans que cela m'importe réellement, sans que cela me réjouisse. Je suis restée si vide.

Tout a été fait sans que j'y sois réellement. Mon corps y était, moi je ne faisais que le survoler. J'ai essayé de me reprendre. Au bout d'un mois de cette vie d'automate, je me suis réveillée. Un ami a eu un grave accident. J'ai été ennuyé pour lui. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me suis toujours inquiétée pour les autres, pour des clients de la SPR que je venais seulement de rencontrer, pour des personnes mortes. Je me suis réveillée à ce moment, et j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en mains. Le vide est resté, mais les choses se sont améliorées.

J'ai découvert que pendant ce mois d'automate, alors que j'étais ailleurs tout en étant là, j'avais accumulé une certaine quantité d'information. J'ai découvert qu'en prenant du recul, en restant calme, on pouvait apprendre beaucoup de choses. J'ai découvert que des tas de personnes valent la peine d'être connues, que les apparences ne sont que des couvertures dont les gens s'affublent pour se protéger, pour tromper les autres et parfois se tromper eux-même. J'ai repris ma vie en main.

Et puis c'est arrivé.

Je me promenais dans le quartier de l'ancien bureau de la SPR comme presque chaque semaine. Au départ, c'était dans l'espoir qu'il soit revenu, ensuite c'était devenu une sorte de pèlerinage, un lieu saint par lequel on passe pour se donner du courage, parce qu'autrefois, un miracle avait eu lieu à cet endroit. Et puis c'est devenu une habitude, un reste d'automatisme. J'y passais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, sans même relever les yeux.

Ce jour là, j'ai relevé les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Vraiment pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai aperçu le morceau d'un van noir très familier. Peut-être parce que j'ai entendu une voix familière. Peut-être que je n'avais pas de raison de lever les yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je les ai levé, et ce que j'ai vu n'a fait que me rendre plus consciente de l'énorme vide en moi.

Il a dit mon prénom, et s'est approché. J'aurai voulu partir en courant, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis rendu compte que jusqu'à présent, j'avais ignoré un sentiment en moi, le rancune. Je me suis rendu compte que je lui en voulais énormément. De s'être cru suffisamment intelligent pour connaître mes sentiment mieux que moi. De ne pas avoir attendu ma réponse. D'être partis comme un voleur. D'être partis et de m'avoir laissé derrière.

Il était devant moi à me regarder, égal à lui-même, sans aucun changement. Et ma rancune s'est amplifiée. Moi, j'avais changé pendant ces quatre dernier mois, et lui, il était toujours le même. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il m'a répondu que les phénomènes paranormaux au Japon étaient plus nombreux et plus intéressant.

J'aurai voulu le frapper mais je suis restée là, à le regarder. Et il m'a fait la demande la plus incroyable pour moi. Il m'a proposé de revenir travailler pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il _aimerai_ que je revienne travailler à la SPR. À ce moment, j'aurai voulu refuser, lui envoyer sa proposition à la figure et blesser enfin son orgueil. Mais je ne pouvais pas me cacher à moi-même le fait que les enquêtes m'avaient manquées. Alors j'ai été en partis sincère avec lui. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Le temps d'être sûre que ma colère contre lui s'était estompée, le temps d'être sûre que je ne le détestais pas. J'ai été en partis sincère parce que la vérité, c'est que je suis persuadée que je reviendrais si lui ne change pas d'avis, mais son orgueil n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il a dit qu'il comprenait, qu'il attendrait.

Et je suis partis.

**Fin Mai POV**

* * *

_Voila le prologue. Pas d'action du tout mais Mai sera souvent OOC dans cette fic (c'est mon idée pour le moment, mais si ça ne plait pas, je la ferai plus coller au personnage) donc il me semblait necessaire de montrer précisément le changement dans sa manière de voir les choses._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, ou que ça va cous plaire. Reviews please ? )  
_

* * *


	2. chapitre 1

_Tout d'abord, merci à **Dreamaw**, **mangass**, **Yuu-san** et **Kitsune-chan** pour les reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.  
Ensuite, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce premier chapitre. Je devrais mettre moins de temps à l'avenir puisque j'ai un chapitre d'avance.  
Enfin, j'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire._

_Petite note : j'ai l'habitude de lire Ghost Hunt et ses fan fictions en anglais, donc je ne savais pas trop si Lin tutoie ou vouvoie Mai. Puisqu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille et qu'il est assez formel et distant, j'ai décidé qu'il la vouvoyait. (pour le moment)_

* * *

55 carreaux.

C'était déjà la sixième fois qu'elle comptait les carreaux du plafond dans l'espoir de s'endormir mais le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la seule autre présence humaine dans le pièce, devant son ordinateur, et tenta de caler sa respiration sur le bruit de son clavier. Pourtant, tout dans cette pièce était propice au sommeil, une chaleur étouffante, une petite brise d'air frais produite par le climatisation, le silence et un bruit hypnotique, celui des touches du clavier de Lin.

Pour se consoler, elle se dît qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là de son plein gré, mais au final, c'est elle qui avait accepté sous certaines conditions. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre la face maintenant, en ne faisant aucun rêve. Naru se ferait un plaisir de remarquer que pour le coup, elle était vraiment inutile puisqu'elle avait refusé de faire le thé ou quoi que se soit d'autre qui ressemble à son ancien job. Toutes ses belles résolutions de ne revenir que lorsqu'elle serait sûre d'elle étaient tomber à l'eau à cause de Bou-san.

_-- **la veille** --_

_-Mai! Mai! MAI!!_

_La jeune fille, enveloppée dans une couverture bien douillette, ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, ni même bouger._

_-TANIYAMA MAI!!_

_Le garçon excédé, cria le nom de son amie endormie dans une dernière tentative qui fut fructueuse car celle-ci fit un bond. _

_-Quoi!! J'ai encore envie de dormir!_

_-Ton portable, il sonne depuis plusieurs minutes._

_L'esprit encore dans les brumes, elle attrapa son portable et décrocha : _

_- Allo?_

_-Mai-chan! T'en as mis du temps._

_-Je dormais Bou-san!_

_-À cette heure! T'as pas fait de bêtises cette nuit j'espère?!_

_Malgré toute l'affection que Mai pouvait porter à celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère, même si ces dernier temps, ils s'étaient nettement moins vu, elle envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de lui raccrochai au nez s'il ne se dépêchait pas de lui dire pourquoi il l'appelait._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_-Euh..._

_-Bou-san!_

_-Voila... j'ai été engagé pour performer un exorcisme, mais c'est plus compliqué que prévu. J'aurais besoin de ton aide._

_-Et Ayako? Tu as essayé de la joindre? Elle te sera plus utile que moi._

_-Nan! Enfin je veux dire, elle est déjà là mais elle n'arrive à rien._

_Mai entendit un bruit sourd à l'autre bout de l'appareil, et en déduit que la miko n'avait pas dû apprécié la remarque._

_-Alors?_

_Pendant ces derniers mois, Mai n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier si elle pouvait toujours faire ces rêves, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. _

_-Mai? S'il te plait? J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide._

_-D'accord... _

_Elle devrait bien un jour vérifier si elle était toujours utile de ce côté, surtout si elle comptait peut-être retravailler pour Naru. Alors c'était le moment où jamais, si c'était un échec, Bou-san, au moins, ne serait pas trop désagréable contrairement à une certaine autre personne._

_Mai récupéra l'adresse du client de Bou-san, lui promit d'y être en début d'après-midi et raccrocha enfin._

_-Qui c'était? demanda Ryo, son ami._

_-Un ami qui a besoin de mon aide cette aprem', tu pourras me déposer s'il te plait?_

_-Pas de problème. Mais on fait quoi en attendant, parce qu'il est déjà midi._

_Le ventre de Mai se chargea alors de répondre en émettant un gros grognement. Pendant que Mai irait prendre une douche et s'habiller, Ryo irait faire des courses pour remplir le frigo, puis ils feraient tout les deux la cuisine (Mai, après avoir un jour goûté ce qui devait être un gâteau, mais qui s'était révélé être, d'après ses propres termes, un produit amaigrissant, en raison du fait qu'elle fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit le reste de la journée, avait décidé d'apprendre à Ryo à cuisiner). Et lorsqu'ils auraient fini, Ryo irait déposé Mai sur son lieu de rendez-vous. _

_Les choses ne se déroulèrent pas exactement comme prévu mais à 14h tapantes, Mai étaient sur place, dans des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas et l'estomac presque vide. _

_Son ami non-cuisinier s'étant vexé alors que la jeune fille se moquait de sa façon très particulière de faire des onigiri, il crut bon de lui envoyer une des boulettes de riz à la figure. Mai n'étant pas vraiment du genre à se laisser faire, elle s'était senti obligé de riposter et cela avait évidemment dégénéré. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de rechanges et n'avait pas le temps de passer chez elle. _

_Heureusement, Ryo avait chez lui quelques affaires que sa sœur avait laissé et parmi ces quelques vêtements, Mai en avait dégotté d'à peu près convenables et à sa taille. _

_Enfin presque. _

_Elle portait une sorte de short noir dont la jambe droite était extrêmement courte et la jambe gauche arrivait une dizaine de centimètres au dessus du genou, et un débardeur noir, un peu trop large pour elle et dont l'une des bretelles finissait toujours par glisser de sorte qu'une de ses épaules était en parti dénudée. Ses chaussures, des petites bottines noires à talons, larges au niveau de la cheville se mariaient bien avec son accoutrement. _

_Elle n'était pas très à l'aise habillé tout en noir avec ce short, mais avait eu la surprise de découvrir dans le miroir que l'ensemble donnait une image d'elle plutôt classe et hors d'atteinte. Cette pensée l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire puisqu'elle lui avait fait repenser à sa première rencontre avec Naru, et au comportement qu'avait eu ses amies vis-à-vis de lui. Les apparences sont vraiment pratiques. C'est avec cette conviction, et une paire de lunettes de soleil (sur pression de Ryo qui trouvait cela encore plus classe) que Mai se retrouva devant le portail d'un énorme manoir qui était, d'après ce que lui avait dit Bou-san, un hôtel._

_Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, une jeune femme l'escorta jusqu'à la 'base'. À ce mot, Mai comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Naru avait besoin d'une base pour installer tout son équipement, le moine, lui, n'en avait aucune utilité._

_Lorsqu'elle entra dans la base, qui était en réalité une chambre assez spacieuse qui avait été aménagé, Mai eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver ses anciens collègues de travail. Ses anciens collègues, ce qui incluait évidement son ex-Boss._

_Elle balaya la pièce du regard en veillant à ne pas s'attarder plus d'une seconde sur Naru, puis elle se tourna vers son 'grand frère' pour obtenir des explications. Ce dernier ne réagissant pas, elle retira ses lunettes de soleil pour qu'il se rende compte plus facilement de l'état de son humeur et dit :_

_-Tu m'expliques ..._

_Le moine fit un petit pas en arrière, décidant que le câlin fraternel qu'il avait en tête serait sûrement très mal accueillit._

_-On est sur cette affaire depuis bientôt une semaine et on n'avance pas. Alors on s'est dit que ton aide serait la bienvenue._

_Elle se tourna alors vers Naru et demanda : _

_-Et tu étais d'accord avec ça?_

_Il la regarda impassible et c'est le moine qui répondit à sa place._

_-Ba... en fait, il n'est au courant que depuis une petite demi-heure..._

_Elle s'attarda à regarder Naru puis se tourna vers Bou en colère._

_-Bon sang! Bou-san, ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose! _

_Cette confrontation, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore prête, avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs._

_Ayako prit alors la parole._

_-On trouvait dommage que tu ne reviennes pas alors on voulait faire quelque chose._

_-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne reviendrais pas! J'ai juste besoin de temps!_

_-De temps pour quoi?Demanda alors Bou-san._

_Mai réfléchît à une réponse. Elle ne pourrait pas leur dire ce qu'elle avait dit à Naru, ça ne les concernait pas et puis elle trouvait cette réponse suffisamment ridicule. _

_-Ça ne vous concerne en rien il me semble._

_Mai se tourna vers son sauveur inattendu et constata que Naru arborait toujours un masque d'impassibilité quoi qu'un peu ennuyé._

_-- --_

Elle avait finit par accepter de les aider sous quelques conditions. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait encore était d'aucune utilité. Elle avait réussi à rêver mais avait été confrontée à une toute nouvelle expérience, celle de _ces rêves_ sans Gene. Des rêves flous, bruyant et trop lumineux, des rêves où plusieurs visions se superposaient. Et elle était bien incapable d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. De plus, même si elle refusait de se l'admettre, ces rêves lui faisait peur, elle se sentait perdue et épuisée. Elle souffla de dépit.

-Un problème Taniyama-san ?

Mai leva les yeux vers l'homme habituellement silencieux et constata qu'il s'était détourné de son ordinateur et la regardait, l'air concerné.

-Non.

Elle reconsidéra un instant le situation, et se dît finalement, que si elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, se devait être Lin. Il pourrait l'aider s'il y avait quelque chose à faire.

-En fait, si. C'est mes rêves. Je n'arrive à rien.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à rêver?

-Si. Enfin, c'est particulier. Cette nuit j'ai réussi à rêver mais cela ne donne rien.

Lin resta silencieux, égal à lui-même, en attendant que le jeune fille continue. Mai chercha un instant la meilleure manière de formuler son problème. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne donne pas tout simplement son sentiment sur la situation, ce qu'elle n'aurait pu faire avec Naru.

-C'est comme si je me retrouvais dans une rue que je connais déjà mais où il y a une énorme foule. Je suis incapable de savoir vers où je dois aller, et je suis trop petite pour apercevoir le chemin. Avant, il y avait Gene pour me guider mais maintenant je me retrouve seule. Il choisissait ce que je devait voir. Maintenant, je vois tout en même temps et il y en a trop. C'est perturbant et épuisant.

-Sans guide, vous allez devoir préciser vos rêves seule où ils resteront toujours ainsi.

Mai le fixa l'air interrogatif, et Lin se décida alors à continuer.

-Le plus important est de se concentrer sur ce que vous recherchez. Avoir en tête la maison, mais aussi le lieu et autant de détails possibles. Et les gardant en tête, les rêves doivent se préciser d'eux-même. Et s'il y en a encore plusieurs, vous devez encore vous concentrer sur l'un d'eux. N'essayez pas de tous les saisir dans l'espoir de voir lequel est le plus utile, cela ne fait que les renforcer et vous rendre la tâche encore plus compliquée. Il faut se focaliser sur un seul et ne pas le quitter.

-Ça semble si simple. J'imagine que ça ne l'est pas vraiment.

Lin lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule et retourna à son travail. Mai était déçu que la conversation ne continue pas plus, mais remarqua tout de même que c'était la première vrai conversation qu'elle avait avec lui sans compter leur 'altercation' sur sa haine des japonais.

C'est à ce moment que Ayako, Bou-san et Masako entrèrent dans la pièce. Ayako se plaignait d'avoir encore à faire le tour du parc et tentait de convaincre Masako de l'accompagner. Celle-ci n'avait aucune intention de l'aider et la miko commençait donc à s'énerver.

Naru entra quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers la table où l'attendait une pile de papier. Il se plongea immédiatement dedans et ne daigna même pas lever les yeux lorsque Masako déposa devant lui une tasse de thé. C'était une des conditions de Mai, elle ne revenait que temporairement pour cette affaire et il était donc hors-de-question qu'elle fasse le thé. Le visage de Masako s'éclaira lorsque Naru leva le visage vers elle, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas pour des remerciements.

-Hara-san, voudrais-tu accompagner Matsuzaki-san dans le parc et examiner le temple qui s'y trouve.

Une sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de la miko lorsque la médium répondit par la positive à Naru. Elles sortirent quelques secondes plus tard.

Mai, assise sur le canapé, laissa échapper inconsciemment un éclat de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Mai-chan?

-Pas grand chose. Je repensais à un livre que j'ai lu il n'y a pas longtemps et qui parlait de l'expérience de Pavlov. Tu sais, tu prends un chien et à chaque fois que tu lui donnes à manger, tu mets un signal sonore, le chien finit par saliver juste en entendant ce signal. Je me disais juste que le comportement de Masako était similaire. À chaque fois que Naru est dans les parages, elle devient tout de suite très serviable. Comme un gentil toutou ...

Les derniers mots furent presque prononcés en chuchotant.

-Jalouse ?

Mai eut la surprise de découvrir que la personne ayant parler était Naru lui-même. Il la regardait avec cet espèce de sourire moqueur qu'il abordait si souvent. Mai eut alors envie de lui faire mal, physiquement ou moralement, le second étant plus dur que le premier. Elle se contenta de sourire ironiquement et répondit :

-Une gentille Masako à mon service... c'est assez tentant je dois dire. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non. Je tiens trop à ma dignité pour me rabaisser à jouer le toutou. Et puis, le jeu n'en vaut vraiment pas la chandelle.

-Mai-chan!

Bou-san semblait extrêmement surpris par les propos de sa petite sœur adoptive, elle qui avait été après Naru pendant autant de temps que Masako.

-Quoi?

Elle reporta son attention sur Naru et dit :

-Ce n'est pas comme si son comportement portait ses fruits maintenant que Naru n'a plus de vilains secret à cacher.

Ses derniers mots furent prononcer sur un ton presque amer et elle décida qu'il valait mieux mettre un terme à cette conversation. Elle se rallongea donc et ferma les yeux en se remémorant les conseils de Lin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Naru et Bou-san sortir. Lin étant encore une fois le seul restant. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son 'retour' mais le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'elle ne le puisse.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre !! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'étais assez peu sûre de moi donc vos remarques peuvent m'aider. )  
_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

-- --

_Encore un rêve. Les conseils de Lin toujours à l'esprit, elle se concentra sur tout ce qu'elle savait de l'affaire. _

_Obata-san le propriétaire de l'hôtel avait engagé la SPR en raison de phénomènes inexpliqués plus fréquents. Depuis des années, et cela même lorsque l'endroit était un orphelinat, des choses bizarres se passaient. Des personnes dont les comportement changeait pendant quelques heures, des objets qui bougeaient, et tous les grands classiques. Mais rien de dangereux. _

_Seulement depuis presque un an, les phénomènes avaient empirés jusqu'à blesser des personnes. Des clients deviennent gravement malades et très faibles mais dès qu'ils sortent de l'hôtel pour se rendre à l'hôpital, ils sont en pleine santé, les murs sont retrouvés recouverts de sangs avec les inscriptions "menteur" et "meurtrier", les clients deviennent soudainement très agressifs et méfiants, des couples qui se disputent sans arrêt se reprochant d'avoir épouser l'autre par intérêt ou d'avoir un amant. _

_Et parmi ses disputes, de nombreux blessés dont deux dans le coma. Cela avait même atteint les membres de la SPR quand Ayako avait tenté d'assommer Naru, lui reprochant d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. Depuis, tout le monde dans l'hôtel portait un charme de protection (c'est-à-dire les membres de la SPR, Obata-san, sa femme et leur petite fille de 5 ans, un vieux couple venu fêté leur anniversaire de mariage et deux amis en vacances)._

_Soudain tout autour de Mai devint plus doux, il y avait un peu d'amélioration comparer aux fois précédentes mais c'était encore trop clairs et trop bruyant. Il y avait trop de choses. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur un des décors qu'elle percevait. Sa tête était douloureuse, ses yeux lui brulaient d'avoir à supporter toute cette lumière. Elle s'accrocha à cette esquisse de pièce où elle commençait à apercevoir une petite fille. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et ses yeux semblaient être transpercés de part en part par des aiguilles mais elle devait tenir pour ramener quelque chose, quoi que ce soit._

_C'est alors qu'elle fut secouée et ramenée à elle._

_-- --_

-Mai!

Mai émergea en sueur sur le canapé où elle s'était assoupi. Naru était assis à côté d'elle et semblait être celui qui l'avait réveillé puisqu'il s'empressa de retirer sa main de son épaule. Elle était à deux doigts de ramener des informations.

Mai se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Ça va?

Elle fit signe que oui mais sa tête était encore douloureuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?!

Mai le regarda surpris.

-Tu étais en sueur et tu gémissais. Racontes-moi!

Sa surprise se transforma en colère froide. Non seulement par sa faute, la douloureuse expérience qu'elle venait de vivre était vaine, mais en plus, il la prenait pour une idiote et la bousculait alors qu'elle se réveillait juste.

-Rien.

-Mai!

-Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'était rien d'intéressant.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait probablement pris le temps de lui expliquer, mais pour le moment, il lui tapait trop sur le système.

Il s'impatienta.

-Raconte-moi ton rêve, c'est pour ça que tu es ici.

-Un rêve érotique.

Naru tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Mai, fière de son effet, jugea que sa petite plaisanterie donnerait une bonne leçon à son égocentrique de boss, enfin d'ex-boss, et aurait en plus le mérite de la distraire.

-Si c'est un rêve érotique, je te raconte? Parce que tu sais, c'est gênant pour moi, surtout si je rêvais de toi.

Naru sembla à deux doigts de réagir (rougir ou dire quelque chose de précipiter), mais son regard se durcit, il se leva et quitta la pièce en colère avec autant de retenu que possible.

Mai se laissa retomber sur le canapé et se sourit à elle-même. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle aurait été incapable d'une telle répartie, elle aurait probablement eu envie de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper et aurait finit par lui expliquer son rêve, ou plutôt son non-rêve.

-Un rêve érotique?

Mai tourna la tête vers l'homme habituellement silencieux mais qui semblait bien enclin à parler ces dernier temps.

-Non, mais à cause de lui ce rêve était inutile et je ne suis pas toute à faite prête à recommencer l'expérience.

Mai se massa les tempes toujours douloureuses et poursuivit.

-J'ai réussi à me concentrer comme vous me l'aviez dit mais c'est ... disons que mes définitions du mots douloureux et épuisant viennent de changer.

-Il faut de l'entraînement.

-Ça je l'ai bien compris, mais le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur moment pour s'entraîner.

Lin ne dit rien mais semblait être d'accord. Mai se leva, et s'étira. Chaque parcelle de son corps était aussi ankylosée que si elle venait de faire le triathlon. Un peu de marche ne lui ferait pas de mal et la détendrait un peu.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna pour prévenir Lin de ses intentions, mais celui-ci s'était déjà remis au travail. Elle sortit donc de la base et se promena dans l'hôtel.

Il était assez impressionnant. Il n'avait qu'un étage en plus du rez-de-chaussée mais les pièces était larges et hautes de plafond.

Le rez-de-chaussée était séparé en deux par un immense hall, celui-ci étant lui même séparé en deux par un grand escalier de marbre blanc. L'aile ouest était réservé aux appartements privés d'Obata-san et de sa famille ainsi qu'aux cuisines, tandis que la bibliothèque, les salons et la grande salle à manger occupaient l'aile est.

À l'étage, chaque chambre était équipée d'une salle de bain, même les plus petites et les moins chères.

À l'arrière de l'hôtel, il y avait une immense piscine ainsi qu'une immense terrasse à l'abri d'un immense parasol. Toute l'hôtel était entouré d'une immense forêt. Seul le temple et le lac au milieu de la forêt n'étaient pas immenses, même si le lac était tout de même assez grand.

Mai se sentait extrêmement petite dans un tel endroit mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Se sentir insignifiante au milieu de ce grand espace lui donnait l'impression que ses problèmes étaient eux aussi insignifiants.

Ayako et Masako devaient encore se trouver vers le temple alors elle décida de se diriger vers le lac.

Elle passa la piscine sans croiser personne et au moment où elle pénétrait dans la forêt, quelqu'un dit :

-Hey!

Mai se retourna et tomba sur deux hommes, plutôt jeune. Le premier, celui qui venait de parler, avait des cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs et portait un jean ainsi qu'une chemise blanche tandis que le second, qui semblait le plus âgé et mature des deux, portait un pantalon noir moulant ainsi qu'un fin sweat bordeaux et avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts mais pas trop de manière à ce que des mèches retombent de chaque côté de son visage. Ils devaient être les deux amis en vacances.

-Bonjour. Répondit Mai avec un grand sourire, heureuse de ne pas être tombée sur un membre de la SPR.

-Vous êtes avec le groupe qui s'occupe des phénomènes paranormaux. Constata plus que ne demanda l'homme aux cheveux courts.

-Vous venez d'arriver? On ne vous a encore jamais vu. Demanda le blond.

-Oui, je suis arrivée hier, je suis une sorte de ... Joker. Elle sourit à cette idée puis reporta son attention sur les deux hommes.

- Tout se passe bien, il ne vous est rien arrivé d'étrange euh...

Le brun donna un coup de coude au blond et dit :

-Excusez-le, il est vraiment mal poli. Je suis Iwaki Kyosuke et lui c'est Katou Youji.

-Enchantée. Moi c'est Taniyama Mai.

-Vous alliez vers le lac ?

-- --

Après s'être séparées une fois arrivées dans la forêt, Masako s'était dirigée vers le temple et Ayako, tout en maudissant Naru d'être un esclavagiste sans cœur, avait, une fois de plus, fait le tour des vieux arbres pour repérer quoi que se soit de suspect. Ayako avait presque fini lorsque la médium la rejoignit.

-Masako! Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose? Parce que moi, pour la troisième fois de la semaine, je n'ai rien remarqué d'inquiétant.

La médium fit un signe de la tête mais ne daigna pas développer. La miko leva les yeux au ciel un instant puis se remit à inspecter le vieux chêne dont elle ne s'était pas encore occupée.

-J'ai enfin fini! On peut y aller.

Elles entreprirent donc de retourner à la base et un grand silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Ayako se décide à faire part de ses pensées à la jeune fille.

-Mai a beaucoup changé, tu ne trouves pas?

Masako regarda un instant la miko, et après avoir vraisemblablement pesé ses mots, elle répondit :

-Elle semble en vouloir à Naru.

-'Elle semble en vouloir à Naru'?! Elle lui en veut et pas qu'un peu! Elle ne s'est jamais laissé vraiment faire par Naru, mais elle ne s'est jamais comportée ainsi. Elle semble presque l'ignorer. Je me demande quelle a été leur conversation après le retour de Naru. Il n'est pas du genre à raconter sa vie, mais il n'en a même pas parlé à Lin-san. Enfin, c'est ce que Lin-san nous a laissé comprendre.

Le visage de la médium s'obscurcit un peu mais elle ne dit rien et continua à marcher.

À peine avait-elle franchis la porte de la base que Naru lui demandait les résultats de son inspection.

-Il n'y a bien quelque chose.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis continua.

-En entrant dans le temple, j'ai senti de fortes émotions. De l'espoir. De l'attente. Mais aussi beaucoup de tristesse et de regrets. J'ai cru qu'il y avait un esprit, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le contacter. Ce n'était pas comme si cette chose s'y opposait, mais plutôt comme si il n'y avait rien à contacter.

-Ton hypothèse? Demanda Naru, apparemment agacé d'avoir à poser la question.

-Je pense que ce n'était qu'un flot d'émotion. Comme si quelqu'un avait passé beaucoup de temps à prier et que ses émotions étaient resté, pour une raison que j'ignore, en suspens.

Naru fixa un instant la médium, comme s'il jugeait la valeur de son hypothèse puis se plongea dans un nouveau dossier.

La jeune fille alla s'assoir sur le canapé à coté de lui tandis que la miko commençait une nouvelle dispute avec le moine. Le sujet de leur conversation était, avec quelques variantes, le même que pour tous leurs autres accrochages. Il était question de l'âge de la première, puis du statut de moine du second ce qui amenait irrémédiablement aux soi-disant compétences de la première qui finissait par frapper le second.

La miko s'étant lassée de cette rengaine, elle décida d'ignorer le moine qui se rendit alors compte de l'absence de trois de leurs collègues.

-Nee, Naru-bou? Où sont passés les autres?

Celui-ci leva les yeux des fichiers qu'il était en train d'étudier, fusilla du regard le moine qui venait de le déranger, replongea dans ses papiers et répondit :

- Yasuhara est rentré, tout le travail de recherche étant terminé et John a été appelé par un confrère, il reviendra dès que possible.

-Et Mai-chan?

Cette fois, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Après ces dernières 'altercations' avec son ex-employée, il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de la revoir à proximité. Même s'il était bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas revenu depuis tout ce temps. Lin l'avait informé qu'elle était sorti peu après lui sûrement dans le but de se dégourdir. En effet, depuis son arrivée, la jeune fille n'avait fait que dormir ou essayer, et avait donc passée presque tout son temps allongé.

Le moine s'apprêtait à insister lorsque la porte de la base s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Mai accompagnée de deux hommes.

- Merci beaucoup pour la promenade et l'escorte! Dit Mai avec un grand sourire.

-Mais de rien, on ne devrait jamais laisser une jeune fille se promenait seule dans un endroit dangereux. Répondit l'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs semblable à ceux du moine.

L'autre homme lui donna un léger coup sur la tête accompagné d'un regard réprobateur.

-Katou!

Il se tourna ensuite vers Mai en lui faisant un grand sourire et dit :

-Tout le plaisir était pour nous.

Il attrapa ensuite son ami et l'emmena avec lui. De derrière la porte, ils purent entendre celui-ci :

-Iwaki! À plus tard Mai-chan!

Puis Mai referma la porte et alla s'assoir, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Masako.

Son 'grand frère adoptif' ne manqua pas l'occasion de la taquiner.

-Mai-chan! Quel succès!

Celle-ci le regarda avec un air interrogatif et l'autre continua :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu profiterais de cette affaire pour flirter.

Au lieu de rougir comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire en ce genre de situation, la jeune fille rit, ce qui lui attira le regard de ses collègues (hormis Lin et Naru, ce dernier suivant tout de même la conversation de très prés).

- Tu aurais plus de chance que moi. Et tu n'es pas très observateur.

Cette fois, le regard interrogateur vint du moine.

-Ça ne te parait pas bizarre à toi? Deux hommes en vacances dans un si joli endroit, presque romantique? S'ils étaient venu pour rencontrer des femmes, tu ne crois pas qu'ils seraient partis lorsque les clientes effrayées ont fui l'hôtel ?

Le visage de Bou-san commença à s'éclairer.

-Tu veux dire ...

-Oui, ils sont en couple. Mais ça, j'imagine que le grand Naru l'avait compris.

Ce dernier ne confirma ni ne dénia l'hypothèse de Mai. La vérité, c'est qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi les deux hommes n'avaient pas quitté l'hôtel, mais cette idée ne lui était pas venu une seule fois en tête. Plutôt mourir que de le reconnaître.

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._


	4. chapitre 3

**chapitre 3**

Le silence régnait dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel.

Un silence de plomb.

De la part de Naru et Lin, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, mais aucun des autres membres de la SPR n'osait prononcer un mot. Ayako mangeait silencieusement, sans se soucier des autres, ou plutôt sans en avoir l'air tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Bou-san mastiquait sa viande l'air morose, en se retenant de faire le moindre bruit. À sa droite, John, mal-à-l'aise, essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler son repas comme si de rien n'était pendant qu'en face de lui, Masako, immobile, jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Naru assis à côté d'elle, comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Enfin, Lin, lui, semblait totalement inconscient de l'atmosphère pesante.

Chacun respectait religieusement ce silence sans même savoir pourquoi. Tout avait commencé un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt lorsque John était revenu accompagné.

-- --

_Naru était en train de comparer un de ses dossiers avec les informations sur l'écran de Lin. Bou-san étudiait des partitions pour son groupe et Ayako feuilletait un magazine de mode tandis que Masako se tenait immobile comme une poupée de porcelaine et que Mai dormait sur le canapé à côté d'elle._

_C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître John accompagné d'un jeune homme. Celui ci faisait une à deux têtes de plus que John, ses cheveux, en coupe courte assez longue étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Naru, une mèche sur le côté gauche descendait jusqu'au dessus de ses yeux d'un bleu azure. Il portait un jean et une chemise noir très légèrement ouverte._

_À son entrée, Ayako et Masako tournèrent immédiatement leur regard vers lui d'un air intéressé._

_-Bonjour ! dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_Naru leva les yeux de son dossier et toisa un instant l'inconnu de son air supérieur. John, qui sentit l'hostilité de son patron, s'empressa de mettre les choses au clair._

_-Je l'ai croisé en arrivant à l'hôtel, il m'a dit qu'il recherchait le groupe de chercheur en paranormal alors je l'ai mené ici._

_Naru toisa de nouveau l'inconnu et lui demanda : _

_-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?_

_Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit, ce qui eut le dont d'agacer un peu Naru, puis il répondit :_

_-Je cherche Mai._

_-Et vous êtes ?_

_Son regard circula dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur son amie endormie. Il ne prît pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers elle. Il posa une main sur le bord du canapé et se pencha au dessus d'elle._

_-Mai!_

_La jeune fille remua légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne sembla pas se réveiller. Ils l'entendirent tous pousser un soupire avant qu'il ne se penche encore plus au dessus de Mai jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Bou-san s'apprêtait à se lever pour demander des explications mais le jeune homme ne s'approcha pas plus et dit : _

_-Tu ronfles _**encore**_, princesse!_

_La jeune fille ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se releva l'air agacé : _

_-JE ne ronfles pas !!_

_-Mais oui, mais oui!_

_Mai referma les yeux, se les frotta puis les rouvrit comme si elle se réveillait juste._

_-Ryo!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_-Tu avais dit que tu téléphonerais. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles alors je suis venu vérifier si tu n'avais rien fait de stupide._

_-Et c'est toi qui dit ça._

_Bou-san et Ayako échangèrent des regards amusés ; si Naru avait dit cela, Mai aurait sûrement eu une réaction nettement plus violente._

_-Il te suffisait d'appeler, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir._

_-Oui, mais je compte t'emmener dîner._

_Mai le regarda impassible pendant quelques secondes puis un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage._

_-Ça, c'est une très bonne idée!_

_C'est alors que Naru rappela sa présence en se raclant la gorge, Mai se tourna vers lui et ils se fixèrent mutuellement du regard pendant un instant, Naru stoïque comme toujours et Mai avec un petit air de défi dans les yeux. Puis, avec un petit sourire en coin, elle dît : _

_-Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, pas vrai _patron _? C'est pas comme si j'étais indispensable ... pendant les repas._

_Naru soutint son regard un instant de plus puis répondit : _

_-Peu m'importe._

_Le sourire en coin de Mai se transforma en sourire de victoire puis elle se leva et s'étira._

_-Tu ne fais pas les présentations ? demanda la miko visiblement charmée par Ryo._

_-Ah oui, pardon. Donc, voici Ryo Yousuke. Ryo, je te présente Matsuzaki Ayako, c'est une miko._

_Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire aguicheur auquel il répondit par un petit sourire gêné._

_-Takigawa Houshou, ou Bou-san, c'est un moine du Mont Kouya et il est aussi bassiste dans un groupe._

_Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira subitement._

_-C'est donc vous le fameux Bou-san dont j'ai entendu parler._

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut le visage du moine qui s'éclaira jusqu'à ce que le garçon ajoute._

_-Le fameux grand frère pervers._

_-Mai!!_

_Celle-ci lui tira la langue et continua les présentations._

_-Hara Masako, tu l'a sûrement déjà vu à la TV, elle est médium._

_-Enchanté._

_La médium abaissa la manche de son kimono et lui sourit en battant des paupières ce qui eut le dont de faire glousser Mai qui le cacha tant bien que mal en toussant._

_-...hum... donc, John Brown, un prêtre exorciste australien._

_Les deux garçons se sourirent et Ryo précisa : _

_-On a déjà eu l'occasion de discuter, nous sommes arrivés en même temps._

_Mai se tourna alors vers l'autre côté de la pièce._

_-Enfin, voici Lin-san, c'est ... pour faire simple le 'sorcier' du groupe. Et à côté de lui, Shibuy... euh... _Oliver Davis_, le patron._

_Lin inclina respectueusement la tête puis Ryo en fit de même et se tourna vers Naru qui se contenta de le regarder. Ryo le fixa lui aussi puis avec un sourire se tourna de nouveau vers Mai._

_-Bon, on y va? On doit encore trouver un restaurant pas trop loin d'ici._

_Mai attrapa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise près de Naru et le frôla légèrement en passant puis se dirigea vers la porte en attrapant au passage le bras de Ryo. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et dit :_

_-Bon, ba à plus tard tout le monde!_

_-- --_

C'était donc depuis le départ de Mai que le silence s'était installé, mais personne ne savait exactement pourquoi. Enfin, ils en avaient bien une idée pour la plupart, mais rien de certain. Bou-san pensait que c'était parce que Mai était sortie dîner avec un autre garçon, Ayako parce que Mai était sortie sans vraiment demander son avis à Naru, Masako parce que Mai était sortie en plein milieu d'une affaire, John parce que Mai avait commencé par présenter Naru en tant que Shibuya Kazuya et qu'elle avait ensuite bien insisté sur _Oliver Davis _avec ce qui ressemblait à de la rancœur, et enfin Lin n'en pensait rien du tout, ou du moins, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper ; pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu de calme, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Bou-san commençait à trouver la situation au limite du supportable lorsqu'il se décida à tenter une conversation.

-Intéressant ce Ryo, pas vrai ?

-Intéressant n'est pas le mot. Je dirais charmant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Masako?

La médium ne répondit pas à la miko mais acquiesça derrière la manche de son kimono.

-Doucement vieille femme, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour toi! La taquina Bou-san.

-Stupide faux moine!!

-Du calme. De toute façon, il ne t'a même pas accordé une seule attention. Il était beaucoup trop intéressé par Mai. Il l'a appelé _princesse_!

Naru qui était resté impassible perdit patience et d'un ton égal à lui-même, il ordonna :

-Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que _ça_, vous pourriez vous rendre utile.

Il se leva ensuite et remonta à la base suivi de prés par Lin. Les membres restant de la SPR, quant à eux, ne savait plus trop quoi penser tandis que Bou-san, lui, se confortait dans l'idée que la mauvaise humeur de Naru était dû à la vision de Mai avec un autre garçon.

-- --

Lorsque Mai rentra de sa soirée avec Ryo, il était minuit passé. Son ami était passé la chercher vers 18h30, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé de restaurant avant 20h et n'avaient pas eu de table avant 21h. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et le service était extrêmement lent, ils n'étaient sortis de table qu'au alentour de 23h00 sans avoir pris de désert, ce qu'ils arrangèrent en allant manger un glace. Après cela, Ryo avait forcé Mai à se promener dans les rues et lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à la ramener, ils s'étaient retrouvé coincés dans des embouteillage dûs à un accident.

Elle se faufila sans bruit dans la chambre où Ayako et Masako dormaient déjà et après s'être mise en pyjama, elle se glissa dans son lit avec un soupire de soulagement. Ryo était adorable, mais il était vraiment intenable et débordant d'énergie.

-- --

Mai se réveilla en sueur avec un début de migraine qui s'annonçait extrêmement tenace et douloureuse. Elle regarda l'heure, il était 4h. Elle se retourna et essaya de se rendormir en vain. Après s'être retourné un nombre incalculable de fois, elle sortit de son lit, attrapa des vêtements et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain.

Le carrelage était froid sous ses pieds et la lumière l'aveugla quelques minutes. Elle s'empressa de se placer sur le tapis devant la douche et se frotta les yeux pour s'adapter à la luminosité. Elle enleva son pyjama plein de sueur et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude à fond ainsi que légèrement celui d'eau froide et elle se glissa sous la douche.

L'eau sur sa peau était très agréable et relaxante, et dieu sait qu'elle avait besoin de relaxation. Cette confrontation forcée avec Naru, ses rêves qui ne menaient à rien et qui en plus étaient devenus pénibles physiquement ainsi que l'absence de Gene, c'était beaucoup trop pour ses nerfs.

Après un certain temps passé sous l'eau Mai se décida à sortir de la douche. Elle se sécha et s'habilla puis retourna dans la chambre pour regarder l'heure : le réveil indiquait presque 5h30. Il lui restait pas mal de temps avant que les autres ne se lèvent, elle décida donc d'aller patienter à la base où elle trouverait sûrement quelques dossiers bien soporifiques à lire.

En s'approchant de la base, elle constata avec surprise (mais pas tant que ça) qu'il y avait de la lumière. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour y découvrir Lin devant son écran d'ordinateur. Au bruit de la porte, celui-ci se retourna.

-Taniyama-san?

Mai referma la porte et lui demanda avec un sourire en coin :

-Lin-san? Déjà levé ou pas encore couché?

Il la regarda surpris puis, l'air apparemment amusé il dit :

-Je peux retourner la question.

-Vous ne répondez pas à la mienne.

Après une pause, elle continua.

-Je suis déjà levée, j'avais une migraine, je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. Un peu de thé?

-Je croyais que vous refusiez de faire le thé?

-Je refuse de faire le thé lorsque c'est Naru, et lorsqu'il me l'ordonne. J'avais envie d'un peu de thé, en faire pour deux ne me tuera pas.

Mai se rappela soudainement ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

-Ça me fait penser.

Elle hésita un instant, formula prudemment sa requête dans sa tête et se lança devant un Lin à l'air vaguement interrogatif :

-Vous pourriez arrêter de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler par mon nom de famille? S'il vous plait?

Devant l'apparente surprise de Lin, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je veux dire, je travaille ... j'ai travaillé pour la SPR pendant presque deux ans, en plus Taniyama-san, ça fait affreusement formel, nan? Après que vous ayez eu à me sauver la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, m'appeler par mon prénom semble raisonnable, vous ne croyez pas?

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle le plus discrètement possible. Puis leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui restait imperturbable. Mai s'apprêtait à abandonner lorsqu'il parla.

-Je veux bien un peu de thé... Mai.

Le visage de Mai s'éclaira, et avec un grand sourire, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la base qui avait été aménagé en petite cuisine pour ne pas être obligé de descendre pour faire le thé de sa _Majesté_.

-Tout de suite.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs deux tasses, en déposa une devant Lin avec un grand sourire, auquel il répondît puis elle alla s'installer sur le canapé pour boire tranquillement la sienne.

Cette affaire était plutôt tranquille, depuis qu'elle était arrivé il ne s'était rien passé. Toutefois, il fallait qu'ils la résolvent parce que ce calme était uniquement dû aux charmes protecteurs que tous portaient sur eux. Pas très bon pour le commerce si chaque client séjournant à l'hôtel devait constamment garder sur lui un de ses bouts de papier.

Pourtant, ils étaient dans une impasse. Garder les charmes permettait de protéger tout le monde mais aboutissait à un manque de données. Retirer les charmes permettrait d'obtenir de nouvelles informations mais aboutirait certainement à des blessés.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle et ses rêves qui n'aboutissaient à rien. Enfin, qu'elle ne faisait aboutirent à rien. Si Naru ne l'avait pas réveillé la veille, elle aurait sûrement obtenue quelque chose. En même temps, il avait sûrement cru bien faire en la voyant s'agiter, mais le résultat restait le même, elle n'avait pas encore était d'une quelconque utilité.

-Mai?

À son nom, elle leva les yeux.

-Au risque de me répéter, y a-t-il un problème?

Mai soupira puis dit d'un sourire las.

-Au risque de me répéter, mes rêves. Ça s'est amélioré, je ne peux pas le nier, mais c'est une expérience pénible et presque inutile. Même lorsque _Sa Majesté_ ne me réveille pas, je finis par me réveiller avant d'avoir vu quoi que se soit d'utile. J'imagine que je le fais inconsciemment.

Lin ne dît rien pendant un instant puis, semblant sortir de ses réflexions, il dît :

-Je pense pouvoir t'aider.

L'espoir illumina le visage de Mai.

-Avec l'aide de mes shikis, je peux te plonger de force dans le sommeil, et ils t'y maintiendront.

-Mais comment je ferais pour me réveiller quand le rêve sera terminé ou s'il devient dangereux comme certain.

-C'est un sommeil léger dans lequel je peux te plonger. En plus de te rendre capable de 'survoler' le rêve, il te mettra à l'abri des dangers que tu peux rencontrer d'habitude et il te suffira de me faire signe lorsque ce sera fini.

-Comment?

-En te concentrant sur la réalité, la base, et en m'appelant. Je ferai instantanément cessé la pression de mes shikis sur ton esprit et tu te réveilleras, sûrement un peu groggy.

Mai ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, il fallait des résultats, et il les fallait le plus tôt possible ou cet état de grâce dans lequel elle se trouvait lors de ses altercations avec Naru risquait de ne pas durer très longtemps. Elle le voyait déjà lui faire une remarque du genre 'Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir faire de thé? Tu ferais quelque chose d'utile au moins.'. Même si à y bien réfléchir, c'était une phrase beaucoup trop longue pour sortir de la bouche de Naru.

-Je suis partante! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Allonge-toi et laisse moi faire le reste.

Mai fît comme demander et essaya de se détendre autant que possible. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait d'avoir hâte d'être _enfin_ utile.

Lin s'approcha d'elle et lui écarta les cheveux du visage, ce à quoi elle frissonna légèrement, puis il dessina quelque chose - probablement un caractère chinois - sur son front. Elle se sentit partir légèrement mais avant de fermer les yeux, elle pût jurer apercevoir une forme lumineuse au dessus d'elle puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

_Si ça vous a plu, laissez une review, s'il vous plait !! Sinon... sinon, j'habille Naru en rose!! (Niark niark niark... eum... désolé, pas très original comme chantage...)_

_Merci à **Dreamaw**, **Kitsune-chan**, **Mangass** et **memelyne** pour les reviews. _

_Vous n'êtes pas nombreux à en laisser, mais cela fait extrêmement plaisir!_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Un nouveau chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot, désolé._

___________________________________________________

-------------**chapitre 4**--------------

___________________________________________________

Après avoir endormi Mai, Lin retourna au travail. Il avait encore une trentaine de pages de données à rentrer dans l'ordinateur, et vu l'humeur désastreuse de Naru ces derniers temps, il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'au moins la moitié de celles-ci soit tapée avant son réveil, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Une demi-heure après la 'mise en sommeil' de Mai, _Sa Majesté_ fit son entrée dans la base. Lin lui jeta un petit coup d'œil en biais et se décida immédiatement contre l'idée de le mettre au courant. En entrant, ses yeux se posèrent presque immédiatement sur la forme assoupie sur le divan, il la fixa un instant, surpris et interrogatif puis fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'en détourner et d'éviter soigneusement de la regarder. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de Mai, et Lin n'avait vraiment aucune envie de lui donner l'occasion de riposter dans une future altercation en lui avouant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour ses rêves, le voir se faire moucher si facilement par la jeune fille avait quelque chose de ... jouissif. Et cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal au jeune homme.

Deux heures plus tard, John et Bou-san arrivèrent, le premier sourît attendri et recouvrît la jeune fille d'une couverture, le second en adoration, lui caressa les cheveux. Aucun des deux ne demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, Lin n'eut pas de raison de s'expliquer.

Un peu plus tard, Masako et Ayako arrivèrent à leur tour, Masako ignora sa 'rival' tandis qu'Ayako remontait la couverture qui avait glissé.

Ils étaient au complet depuis un peu plus d'une demi heure lorsque la jeune fille s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle commença par se retourner plusieurs fois, puis bougea les bras, l'un des deux venant recouvrir sa tête, avant de les laisser tous les deux retomber le long de son corps. Sa respiration devînt saccadée et ses yeux sous ses paupières commencèrent à s'agiter. Bou-san se leva pour aller la réveiller lorsque la jeune fille dît dans un soupir.

-...Lin....san

Le moine se figea immédiatement, Masako et Ayako se tournèrent brusquement vers Mai, John rougît et Naru se raidit. Lin se leva alors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il dessina un autre caractère sur son front -ce qui surprit la plupart de ses collègues car à leurs yeux, il venait de lui caresser le front- et se recula d'un pas.

Lorsque Mai émergea, elle remarqua immédiatement l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle remarqua surtout que tous la regardait. Elle tourna son regard vers Naru qui fronçait les sourcils puis se tourna vers Bou-san.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Bou-san lui sourit d'un air taquin puis répondît :

-Tu parles dans ton sommeil Mai-chan!

Une petite lumière s'illumina dans l'esprit de Mai -lorsqu'elle avait appelé Lin-san pour qu'il récupère ses shikis, ils avaient tous cru qu'elle l'appelait dans son sommeil, elle porta alors une nouvelle fois son attention sur Naru qui soutînt son regard l'air ennuyé, puis d'un air faussement embarrassé, elle s'excusa :

-Mince ... j'imagine que je ne pourrais plus faire comme si c'est de toi dont je rêvais...

Elle se leva alors du canapé et se dirigea vers le balcon pour aller prendre l'air avant d'être arrêtée par Lin.

-Mai.

L'appellation surpris tout le monde dans la pièce -même Naru-, Lin était connu pour son côté très formel, même avec Mai. Cette dernière répondit sans se retourner :

-J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Elle sortit donc sur la mini terrasse, laissant ses collègues perplexes. Naru se tourna vers Lin, l'air à la fois énervé et interrogatif, auquel celui-ci répondit par :

-Tu auras des informations dès qu'elle rentrera.

Il alla ensuite se réinstaller devant son ordinateur pendant que Naru prenait son mal en patience en feuilletant un dossier. Au bout de dix minutes, ce dernier hasarda un coup d'œil vers la vitre du balcon pour apercevoir Mai, appuyé sur la rambarde. Le vent agitait ses cheveux et empêchait Naru de voir son visage. Un coup de vent bien orienté lui permit de voir sa mine fatiguée et ses yeux à demi fermés. Malgré l'hostilité apparente de la jeune fille ces derniers jours, il se décida à la rejoindre, non pas officiellement pour voir si tout aller bien, mais pour voir si elle comptait rentrer un jour. Il fit glisser la porte vitré mais le bruit ne la fit pas réagir. C'est alors qu'elle bascula en arrière et il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper en posant un genou à terre.

-Mai!

Il écarta les cheveux de son visage et s'aperçut qu'elle était profondément endormie. L'un de ses bras se trouvait autour des épaules de la jeune fille, il plaça l'autre sous ses genoux et la ramena à l'intérieur pour la rallonger sur le divan, qu'elle allait commencer à connaître par cœur. À son entrée dans la base, tous avaient un regard inquiet, y comprit Lin. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il répondit à leur question muette :

-Elle dort.

Plusieurs soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre tandis que Bou-san récupérait la couverture précédemment abandonnée pour la recouvrir de nouveau.

________________________________________________________________________________

Laissant la jeune fille dormir, les autres membres de la SPR vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Autour de midi, ils allèrent tous manger au salon tandis que John se portait volontaire pour rester auprès de Mai.

Il lisait tranquillement lorsqu'elle s'agita sur le sofa. La couverture glissa au sol et John s'apprêtait à la recouvrir de nouveau avec lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

-Mai-san?

Elle s'étira un peu puis se redressa, l'air un peu perdu.

-John. Qu'est-ce que...

Elle laissa sa question en suspens, se rappelant vaguement les évènements récents.

-Les autres sont partis manger, ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

_Manger?_ Elle avait du dormir quelques heures.

-Et toi John?

-Je me suis porter volontaire pour rester, au cas où il y aurait un problème. Lin voulait rester mais je le soupçonne d'avoir passer la nuit ici, alors j'ai pris sa place.

Mai sourit. John avait toujours tendance à beaucoup penser aux autres. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu prêtre. Elle s'apprêtait à le remercier lorsque les autres revinrent de déjeuner. Immédiatement, le moine se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Mai-chan!!! Tu m'as fait peur!!! Tu avais l'air vraiment épuisée!! J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises hier-soir avec ce Ryo parce que...

Il fut interrompu par un Naru en perte de patience.

-Bou-san, si tu pouvais la laisser respirer...

Le moine s'exécuta et la laissa enfin tranquille.

-Merci Bou-san...

Dit-elle en se massant les tempes. Naru, toujours aussi peu patient, lui rappela ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

-Tu as des informations?

Mai leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés, puis ferma les yeux un instant.

-Mai?

Elle les rouvrit pour tomber sur un Lin apparemment inquiet.

-C'est rien, juste une migraine.

L'explication ne sembla pas l'apaiser, bien au contraire. Elle s'empressa alors d'ajouter.

-Aucun rapport avec les shikis, c'est à cause de la deuxième fois.

Naru ne comprenait rien du tout et, étant Naru, cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

-Je voudrais des explications.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une requête. Après un regard en direction de Lin, Mai se décida à expliquer.

-J'ai eu quelques soucis de ... focalisation avec mes rêves depuis que G...

Mai se reprit rapidement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de Gene.

- ... depuis que je n'ai plus de guide. Lin m'a expliqué comment arranger ça et ça a presque fonctionné sauf que _quelqu'un_ ...

Elle lança un regard noir à Naru.

- ... m'a réveillé avant que ça ne donne de résultats. C'est quelque chose d'épuisant et qui demande de l'entrainement mais comme c'est pas vraiment le moment pour s'entrainer, Lin-san m'a proposé une autre solution : me mettre dans une sorte de sommeil plus léger grâce à ses shikis. Ça enlève la douleur et c'est beaucoup plus simple. Ça a d'ailleurs très bien fonctionné.

Bou-san ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Pourtant, tu t'es évanouis Mai-chan!

-Oui, mais c'était à cause de mes tentatives précédentes sans les shikis et à cause de mon manque de sommeil. Et la seconde fois, quand je me suis endormis sur le balcon, j'ai encore rêvé. Les shikis de Lin-san m'ont aidé plus que prévu parce que même sans, c'était beaucoup plus simple de se concentrer.

Le silence s'installa. Naru semblait réfléchir à Dieu sait quoi et les autres n'osaient faire aucune remarque, ce domaine leur était quelque peu inconnu. Mai, dont la migraine ne s'arrangeait décidément pas, perdit patience.

-Bon, maintenant, je peux aborder la partie utile de l'histoire?!

Ils furent tous surpris par le ton agressif que Mai employa mais Naru se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Bon. Dans le premier rêve, il y avait une petite fille, et une femme est arrivée et lui a présenté son fils. Ensuite, elle est allé parlé à une femme dans la pièce d'à côté.

Mai se prit la tête entre les mains, la douleur devenant de plus en plus lancinante.

-Ensuite, c'était ces deux mêmes enfants qui jouait et un troisième garçon est arrivé. La petite fille a fait les présentations. Le premier garçon, Akira, était le fils de son professeur et le second, Kaori, était le fils de l'associé de son père. Il habitait avec elle lorsque son père partait à l'étranger parce que sa mère était morte.

Naru l'interrompit.

-La petite fille, tu connais son nom?

-Euh... je ... je ne sais plus. C'était quand même beaucoup plus flou qu'avec... qu'avant.

Ayako tendit un verre d'eau et un cachet à Mai qui s'empressa de les avaler.

-Merci... Ensuite, il y avait encore les trois enfants. Plusieurs scènes où ils s'amusaient tout les trois. Les domestiques disaient qu'ils étaient inséparables. Que c'était bon de voir la jeune maîtresse aussi heureuse malgré...

Mai avait maintenant l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans la tête. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Malgré... ? Demanda Naru.

-Je ne sais pas... À chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, ils arrêtaient leur phrase au malgré, comme si... c'était tabou ou trop douloureux pour en parler.

-Le deuxième rêve, après que je me sois endormie sur le balcon...

-Mai? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Bou-san, inquiet de voir des larmes coulaient le long du visage de la jeune fille.

-Nan mais si tu pouvais ne pas m'interrompre. Plus vite j'aurais tout raconté... mieux ce sera.

La réponse de la jeune fille inquiéta encore plus ses amis. Mai était connu pour toujours faire comme si tout allait bien même lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Si elle était aussi sincère et aussi agressive avec d'autres que Naru, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment souffrir.

-Donc... dans le deuxième rêve, ils étaient plus âgés. Sûrement autour de mon âge. Kaori devait quitter le japon pour partir à Londres pendant six mois. La fille et Kaori se sont promis de s'attendre. Plus tard, lorsqu'il est en Angleterre, Kaori reçoit une lettre d'Akira. Il apprend que les parents de la fille lui ont arrangé un mariage...

Mai s'arrêta un instant, les larmes encore plus nombreuses sur son visage. Elle tenta de se reprendre. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus brouillée, si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle s'évanouirait avant d'avoir fini.

- ... Elle était contre à cause d'une promesse qu'elle aurait faite mais elle est tombé amoureuse de l'homme et a fini par accepter. Kaori décide donc lui aussi d'accepter le mariage arrangé que son père lui a proposé pour la libérer totalement de leur promesse. Ensuite, c'est ... vraiment très flou... La fille est malade et Akira reste à son chevet mais sa santé ne cesse de s'aggraver. Kaori n'était pas au courant de son état de santé alors Akira le prévient et il revient immédiatement. Lorsqu'il arrive, il s'étonne que le futur mari de la fille ne soit pas à son chevet alors que sa santé est si mauvaise. Mais en fait, elle n'a pas de prétendant. Et ensuite ... elle est morte.

Elle soupira. Une bonne chose de faite.

-C'est tout?

-Oui. Juste une autre chose, Akira. Il était amoureux de la fille et jaloux de Kaori.

Mai se leva avant de continuer.

-Je peux y aller maintenant? J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer parce que ...

La tête lui tourna et elle chancela. Lin qui était le plus proche et le plus rapide l'attrapa de justesse.

-Lin, amène la dans sa chambre. John, descend déjeuner, les cuisiniers ont gardé une assiette de côté. Je veux que tous les autres épluchent l'historique de cet endroit. Mai?

Elle était totalement dans les vapes, et étant soutenu par Lin, elle n'était plus obligé de se forcer à rester consciente. Elle réussit tout de même à ménager un :

-Hmm?

-Le décor, est-ce que c'était le même qu'aujourd'hui? Il y avait des ressemblances?

-Nan... je ... n'crois pas...

Lin essaya de faire marcher la jeune fille mais la voyant à demi-inconsciente, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et la porta dans ses bras. La jeune fille qui cherchait désespérément le sommeil, se blottit contre lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou. S'il fut gêné par le geste de Mai, il ne le montra pas et sortit de la base suivi de John qui lui tenait la porte. Ce dernier accompagna les deux autres jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des filles et descendit au cuisine. Une fois dans la chambre, Lin se heurta à un petit problème : comment ouvrir le lit de Mai tout en la portant. Il se débrouilla tant bien que mal en détachant légèrement le bras présent ses genoux et en tirant la couverture. Il sentit alors quelque chose de mouiller dans son cou et s'aperçut que Mai avait recommencé à pleurer.

-Mai?

La jeune fille émit une sorte de grognement mais ne répondit ni n'ouvrit les yeux. Lin s'assit alors sur le lit pour la déposer dessus ce qui lui permit de libérer l'un de ses bras. Il tendit sa main ainsi libérée vers le visage de Mai et dans un geste qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, il essuya ses larmes.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux mais ne semblait qu'à peine le voir, la douleur semblant voiler sa vue.

-Ça ne s'améliore pas?

Elle fit non de la tête, enfouis de nouveau sa tête dans son cou et au prix d'un gros effort réussit à articuler.

-Vous vous êtes déjà saoulé jusqu'à avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain?

Lin se figea. Où voulait-elle en venir...

-Euh... oui?

-C'est comme ... avoir une dizaine de gueules-de-bois en même temps avec en plus ... des morceaux de verre plantés dans la tête... J'ai pas de morceau de verres de plantés dans la tête, hein?

Lin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même en souffrance, elle était toujours aussi amusante.

-Nan, Mai. Il n'y aucun morceau de verre.

-Tant mieux. Soupira-t-elle. Enfin je crois...

-Beaucoup de sommeil et ça ira mieux. La rassura Lin en se penchant pour l'allonger complètement sur le lit. Aussitôt que la tête de Mai toucha la surface moelleuse de l'oreiller, elle détacha ses bras de son cou. Celui-ci en profita pour attraper les couvertures et les montait jusqu'à ses épaules. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus d'elle pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. La jeune fille rouvrit alors les yeux et fixa Lin. Elle leva ensuite le bras vers son cou et Lin se demanda un instant ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille effleura le tissu de sa chemise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Désolée ... pour la chemise...

Lin sourit et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Après lui avoir conseillé de bien se reposer, il alla fermer les rideaux de la chambre et sortit pour rejoindre la base.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Le chantage de la dernière fois a plutôt bien marché donc je vais continuer ;). Si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, Naru tombera amoureux d'**un** inconnu et décidera d'abandonner son boulot pour fuir et se marier avec lui en Belgique. Niark! Personne ne voudrait que ça arrive,!! Niark niark Alors laissez une review, please!!_

_Quoi qu'il en sois, merci à **mangass**, **memelyne**, **Dreamaw **(ouais, le rose, ça le changerait... contente que Ryo t'ait fais baver, c'était un peu le but :D), **Moyoko**, **liloo55** (Mai ne s'est pas fait virer, Naru est retourné en Angleterre, elle ne pouvait donc plus travailler pour lui. Mais lorsqu'il est revenu, Mai n'était plus sûre de vouloir/pouvoir retravailler pour lui), **Kitsune-chan** (Mai a bien une relation avec lui, mais quel genre de relation, là est la question... La réponse ne sera probablement pas donné dans cette fic. Je pense faire une petite série qui compterait 4 ou 5 affaires. Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic française sur Ghost Hunt...), **tema-chan**, **littledidi11 **(Naru en rose O.O... me forcez jamais à mettre ma menace à exécution, pitié!! ), et **slash-versus-slash!!**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Et un chapitre, un!! Plus trois petites annonces :_

_**1/ **On approche de la fin de cette fic, encore un ou deux chapitres + l'épilogue et ce sera fini. Ce qui m'amène à la seconde annonce. _

_**2/** Je pense en écrire 4 ou 5 autres qui viendront dans le prolongement de celle-ci, comme une petite série, histoire de remplir un peu la catégorie, parce qu'il y en a vraiment trop peu. Mais pour ça, il faut que je sois sûre que ça intéresse, donc, si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir._

_**3/ **Toujours dans le but de remplir la catégorie 'Ghost Hunt', je bosse actuellement sur les traductions de plusieurs fic en anglais. Viendra d'abord, dans un future plutôt proche (sûrement dès que cette fic sera fini), un one-shot qui s'appelle_ 'Something to talk about'._ Pour les autres projets ou pour plus de détails, allez faire un tour sur mon profil, je le mets à jour régulièrement.  
_

_Voila!! Bonne lecture!_

_________________________________________________

**------------- Chapitre 5 -------------**

_________________________________________________

Assis à côté du lit, il feuilleta la dernière partie du livre qu'il avait récemment acheté. Le temps libre, c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous eu en abondance depuis le début de cette affaire. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide de Mai, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir la régler.

La jeune fille remua dans son sommeil, puis peu à peu sembla se réveiller. Il se dirigea vers son lit et se pencha au dessus d'elle pour voir si tout allait bien. En effet, la migraine qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt était très inquiétante.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Mai savoura le silence. Pas un simple silence, plutôt une sorte de cocon calme, apaisant et doux. Elle était réveillée et pourtant, rien du monde extérieur ne filtrait. Puis peu à peu, les choses s'éclaircir. La lumière se fit plus vive, elle distingua les couleurs et les bruits environnants. La première choses qu'elle put voir distinctement fut un visage. Elle se demanda pendant deux secondes si elle ne rêvait pas tellement ce visage était angélique. Puis elle reprit totalement conscience et sourit à sa propre erreur.

-'lut John.

Le dit John lui rendit son sourire, même s'il n'en comprit pas vraiment la raison.

-Mai-san! Est-ce que ça va?

Mai prit quelques secondes pour y penser. La migraine n'était plus là, mais elle était à peine réveillé et la douleur pouvait très bien revenir.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Mai referma les yeux, inspira profondément et posa la question qui l'inquiétait.

-John?

-Oui Mai-san?

-Est-ce que ce que j'ai vu a été utile?

John sourit une nouvelle fois devant le ton inquiet avec lequel Mai avait posé la question. Il regarda son visage un instant et constata qu'elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Tout en continuant de la regarder, il répondit.

-Très utile, Mai-san. On sait de qui il s'agit maintenant.

Son visage se détendit immédiatement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers John.

-Vraiment?

-La petite fille de ton rêve s'appelait Hana. Sa santé était fragile et ses seuls amis étaient Akira et Kaori. Ils ont été élevé ensemble. Le précepteur d'Hana était une amie d'enfance de sa mère. À la mort de son mari, la mère d'Hana a accepté qu'elle et son fils viennent s'installer. À 18 ans, Kaori est partis à Londres pour parfaire son éducation. Six mois plus tard, il acceptait un mariage arrangé par son père. À peu près à la même époque, la santé d'Hana s'est dégradée. Quelques mois plus tard, Kaori est revenu au Japon, Hana est morte pendant qu'il était là et on a perdu trace d'Akira à ce moment là. À son retour en Angleterre, Kaori a annulé son mariage. Shibuya-san en a déduit que Akira était jaloux, il aurait donc fait croire à Kaori que Hana allait se marier. Kaori aurait alors décidé d'accepter un mariage arrangé. En apprenant ça, la santé d'Hana s'est aggravé. Akira devait penser pouvoir l'aider mais il a fini par appeler Kaori. Lorsqu'il est revenu, lui et Hana ont compris qu'Akira s'était joué d'eux mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Waou!! J'étais proche de l'histoire alors! S'exclama Mai apparemment assez fière d'elle.

-Oui, très proche. Il ne manque plus qu'à savoir qui est le responsable de tous ça et ce que c'est exactement.

-Comment ça, qui est le responsable? Ça ne peut être qu'Hana, nan?

-Non justement. Parce qu'après la mort d'Hana, on n'a plus aucune trace d'Akira. Il a très bien pu avoir été tué par Kaori par exemple. Le responsable peut donc être Hana ou Akira.

-Je vois ...

Mai referma les yeux et resta pensif un instant. Ils avaient beaucoup avancé, mais comment savoir qui était le coupable maintenant. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle rêve encore et cela l'angoissait.

Le silence s'installa entre John et Mai jusqu'à ce que cette dernière rouvre les yeux et lui demande :

-Pourquoi tu es ici John?

John fut surpris par la question mais répondit tout de même.

-Je me suis dit, après la migraine de ce midi, qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un reste ici.

Mai sourit. La générosité naturel et la gentillesse de John l'étonnerait toujours autant.

-John. Merci.

John écarquilla les yeux et remua les mains devant lui comme pour se défendre.

-Nan! C'est rien du tout, c'est normal. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, c'est vraiment rien du tout, je...

-John?!

-Euh... oui, Mai-san?

-Merci pour être resté ici pendant que je dormais mais surtout merci pour ta présence lorsque Naru est retourné en Angleterre. Tu es celui que j'ai le plus vu et ça m'a fais vraiment plaisir. Et ce n'est pas rien du tout pour moi.

John rougit aux paroles de Mai et ne put rien faire d'autre que répondre à son sourire. Lorsque la jeune fille se leva, il la regarda l'air interrogatif.

-Je n'ai plus envie de dormir pour le moment. Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite j'irai à la base.

-Je t'attends ici ... ?

-Si tu veux.

John reprit la page de son livre où il s'était arrêté et Mai se dirigea vers son sac pour y attraper des affaires propres. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient à la laverie de l'hôtel, il ne lui restait qu'une jupe rose, un pull vert avec une marguerite au milieu et une robe banche à bretelles avec des coutures bleues descendant jusqu'au dessus du genou. Elle toisa un instant la jupe et le pull avant de les fourrer dans son sac et d'attraper la robe. Elle passa à côté de John absorbé dans ce qui semblait être un livre pour enfant puis entra dans la salle de bain.

Elle posa ses affaires propres sur le petit meuble à côté de la porte et se délesta de ses affaires sales. Elle alluma ensuite les robinets d'eau, attendit que l'eau soit bien chaude et rentra dans la douche. L'eau sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien et elle soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur. Enfin utile. C'est la seule chose qui passait en boucle dans sa tête. Et cela réglait le problème de ses rêves. Elle pourrait très bien revenir travailler pour la SPR. Elle y pensa un instant et pesa le pour et le contre. Elle pourrait revoir tout le monde régulièrement, revoir Bou-san et Ayako se disputer constamment, Yasuhara et son humour mordant, Masako et ses stupides regards noirs (qui finissaient par amuser Mai), John et sa touchante gentillesse, Lin, le silencieux au grand cœur. Et Naru. La question était de savoir si Naru était un aspect positif ou non... Elle secoua la tête et se dépêcha, se rappelant soudainement que John l'attendait. Elle sortit de la douche, s'essuya et enfila la robe qui était un cadeau de Ryo. Elle se frotta les cheveux encore humides puis décida de les laisser détachés. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et John leva les yeux de son livre. Il sourit puis le referma, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, laissa passer Mai puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la base dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Mai le rompt.

-Tu te remets au livre pour enfant ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant le livre que tenait le prêtre.

-C'est pour les enfants. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont leur anniversaire à peu près au même moment, il va donc y avoir une fête et Toujou-san m'a demandé de lire quelques histoires.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée. Tu crois que je pourrais venir?

-Bien-sûr! Les enfants me demandaient de tes nouvelles la dernière fois.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la base à ce moment-là. John ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Mai, puis entra à son tour.

À peine entrée, Mai fut accueilli par Bou-san. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle en déduit puisqu'elle fut pris dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os. Elle fut heureusement sauvée par Lin-san qui eut pitié d'elle.

-Takigawa-san, après le malaise de Mai, il faudrait mieux ne pas la brusquer.

Bou-san relâcha donc immédiatement Mai et s'excusa. Cette dernière alla ensuite s'installer sur le sofa, où Naru se trouvait déjà, mais seul pour une fois.

-Où est Masako? demanda-t-elle.

Naru ne répondant pas, Mai se tourna vers Bou-san.

-Elle avait un tournage. Elle a essayait de le repousser mais n'a pas pu. Lui répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

La connaissant, Masako avait sûrement fait tout son possible pour ne pas quitter Naru, sous entendu ne pas le laisser seul avec Mai.

Mai laissa sa tête partir en arrière et elle contempla quelques instants le plafond. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment se rendre utile maintenant, elle n'avait donc plus rien à faire. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper lorsque son estomac émit un bruit fort peu discret. Bou-san ricana légèrement mais la réaction qui l'énerva le plus fut celle de Naru qui la regardait durement.

-Quoi?!

Naru la fixa, l'air toujours aussi impassible, puis se décida à parler.

-Tu devrais aller manger. À quand remonte ton dernier repas?

Mai prit un instant pour y penser. Il était 20 heures passées, elle avait donc loupé le dîner. Au moment du déjeuner, elle dormait, et ce matin en se levant, la seule chose qu'elle avait avalé était son thé. Son dernier repas remontait donc à ...

-Euh ... hier soir.

Naru leva les yeux au ciel puis, avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers, se tourna vers Bou-san.

-Bou-san, accompagne là. Veille à ce qu'elle avale quelque chose de consistant.

Cette fois, ce fut Mai qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher?!

Naru leva les yeux de sa lecture l'air agacé et interrogatif.

-Même lorsque tu dis quelque chose qui pourrait passer pour gentil, et je dis bien _passer_, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être désagréable. Je sais pas moi, va voir un psy, fait quelque chose. À moins que l'amabilité soit une option incompatible sur le modèle Oliver Davis.

Le regard de Naru se durcit instantanément, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son véritable nom. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de se braquer, comme si le simple fait de le prononcer était un reproche. Il se mettait alors immédiatement sur la défensif et devenait _encore plus_ désagréable (Si!Si! c'est possible).

-Je ne suis pas mon frère.

Mai se figea immédiatement. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de Gene, et le contexte n'était pas le plus adapté. La colère monta soudainement en elle. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait besoin de parler de lui, des mois. Mais Naru n'était pas là pour ça. Et maintenant, il se permettait de faire une remarque comme celle-ci.

-C'est un évidence ... Répondit-elle en serrant les points et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de l'atteindre, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se retourna vers Naru.

- En dehors du physique, vous n'avez _absolument_ rien en commun. Lui n'est pas un enfoiré sans tact aux capacités émotionnelles inexistantes. Tu sais, être un génie et être bien fait, c'est pratique, mais c'est pas ce qui t'empêchera de finir ta vie tout seul. Sans que tu t'en rendes compte, les gens vont finir par partir à force de devoir faire face à ce mur de glace. Un jour tu ... même Masako finira par se lasser.

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et s'éloigna de la base le plus rapidement possible, bientôt suivie par Bou-san. Ayako qui ne voulait vraiment pas rester dans la même pièce que Naru après cette _petite_ scène préféra s'éclipser très rapidement et en attrapa John au passage.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Lin fit part de son opinion à Naru.

-Tu l'as bien cherché. Tu aurais dû te douter que c'était un sujet à éviter.

Naru, qui avait décidé qu'il en avait suffisamment pris pour son grade, n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque.

-C'est _mon_ frère.

Lin ne retint pas un soupir frustré, ce que ce gamin pouvait être immature parfois.

-Et elle, c'est la fille qui a partagé ses rêves avec lui pendant presque deux ans en pensant que c'était toi ou son imagination, et qui a finit par découvrir qu'il était mort. Tu pourrais comprendre qu'elle t'en veuille et qu'elle soit susceptible sur ce sujet.

L'orgueil de Naru, déjà suffisamment blessé, préféra ignorer les paroles de Lin. Celui-ci soupira _une fois encore_, et avant de se remettre au travail, ajouta un dernière chose.

-Gene doit probablement lui manquer autant qu'à toi.

________________________________________________________________________________

Le trajet jusqu'au cuisine fut extrêmement calme, Mai essayant de reprendre le contrôle et Bou-san, par instinct de survie, préférant ne pas la déranger. Ce n'est que lorsque Mai fut installé dans la salle à manger devant une double assiette (sur demande express du moine) de nouilles, qu'il se décida à parler.

-Tu y as peut-être été un peu fort.

Mai ne quitta pas son assiette des yeux. Bien-sûr qu'elle y avait été fort mais il le méritait.

-Non. Ça fait des mois que j'attendais de pouvoir discuter de Gene, des mois. Mais pas ce genre de conversation.

Bou-san se renfrogna. Il trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup changé, mais c'était faux. Un trait principal de sa personnalité n'avait pas changé, sa manie de cacher aux autres ce qui n'allait pas et de faire comme si ce n'était rien. Mais à cet instant, il pouvait bien voir sur son visage qu'elle avait souffert. Il se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable de ne pas s'être plus occupée d'elle.

-Comment il est?

Mai leva les yeux vers Bou-san, l'air confuse.

-Gene.

Son visage se détendit et un sourire vint l'illuminer.

-L'exacte opposé de Naru. Même physiquement. Il y a quelque chose d'accueillant lorsqu'on le regarde. Son sourire. Il sourit toujours. Un sourire pour tout, pour la joie, pour rassurer, pour s'excuser et ... même pour dire au revoir.

Mai contempla son assiette, la tête penchée, sa mèche cachant ses yeux.

-Mais en fait, je ne sais rien de lui. Parce que pendant tout ce temps, je pensais savoir qui était devant moi.

Bou-san ne dit rien à cela. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se contenta de regarder Mai avalait ses nouilles en fixant son assiette l'air morose. Lorsque son assiette fut terminer, elle la poussa et continua comme si la conversation ne s'était pas arrêtée.

-C'est lui qui avait raison. Je veux dire Naru, quand il disait que j'étais stupide. Comment j'ai pu les confondre une seule seconde. Il n'ont rien en commun, absolument rien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide.

Elle se leva alors brusquement, se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour les repousser en arrière puis offrit son plus beau sourire à Bou-san qui en resta scotché.

-Tu m'attends une seconde?

Bou-san se contenta d'acquiescer et la vit partir vers les cuisines, son assiette à la main. Cette fille resterait définitivement un mystère pour lui. Lorsque Mai revint, quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'elle avait dans les mains surpris le moine, mais le regard que la jeune fille lui offrit lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre pour avoir sa réponse. Il la suivit donc dans le plus grand silence.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_En fait, je ne suis pas très douée pour le chantage. Chaque 'menace' proposée sembla plaire à quelqu'un ... un échec cuisant. Mais je n'abandonne pas. _

_**Le chantage du jour :** si vous ne laissez pas de review ... je révèle dans le prochain chapitre que Naru est en fait ... **une femme !!! **AH AH AH AH AH!!! Personne n'aimerait ça, pas vrai?!_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à **:**_

_**- Dreamaw** (Naru marié à UN, ça donne des idées à tout le monde ... enfin à moi en tout cas X3. Pour le reste de ta review, elle a était coupé après " (pas taper, pas taper ." donc je peux pas répondre =} ),**  
**_

_**- memelyne**,  
_

_- **kitsune-chan **(ta comparaison entre Mai et Naru qui utilisent leurs pouvoir n'est pas fausse, c'est même plutôt correct. C'est bien parce que Gene n'est pas là que Mai souffre autant. Ba oui, l'est pas là pour faire SON boulot. X) Chouette que la série t'intéresse et non, je ne m'arrêterai pas. En tout cas, pas au milieu d'une fic, ça serait trop frustrant pour moi, j'aurais trop envie de connaître la fin... Stupide vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit... XD Contente que ma fic te plaise =) )  
_

_- **mangass** (Merci à toi pour la review =), et pour le blog avec ta copine, il n'y a pas de problème évidemment!! C'est un honneur pour moi =D )**  
**_

_**- tema-chan **(Naru en vert fluo?!!! oh my god, je sais pas quel est le pire, en vert ou en rose... ah si, je sais!! En vert ET rose. X( )  
_

_- **littledidi11** (plus il y a de reviews, plus je suis motivée, c'est vrai. Mais je ne ferais pas exprès d'attendre pour poster un chapitre, juste parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de reviews. Enfin c'est vrai que si d'un coup, les reviews s'arrêtaient, j'arrêterais probablement d'écrire. C'est pas génial d'écrire dans le vent lol X) ) **  
**_

_**- moyoko** et **  
**_

_**- Sayaka-san22** pour leurs reviews!!! MERCI MERCI MERCI!!!! =)_

_Et pour les autres, faites un tit'effort siouplait, ça prend 2 secondes!!!!!!  
_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Et voici en exclusivité ... le chapitre 6!!! **:)**_

_Le programme pour la suite : _

_**X/** Le chapitre 7 pour avant Noël._

_**X/** L'épilogue pour un peu après, peut-être l'année prochaine._

_**X/** Je termine la traduction du one-shot et je le poste._

_**X/** J'avance la traduction de Mika et je commence à le poster._

_**X/** Je me lance dans la seconde partie de cette fic. Je la posterai lorsque j'aurais le prologue et au moins le premier chapitre de fini, comme ça, lorsque je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire, j'aurais des chapitres d'avance à poster._

_Tout un programme qui va me demander du boulot, alors j'espère que les lecteurs et les reviews seront au rendez-vous. **:)**_

**___________________________________________________**

**------------------ Chapitre 6 -----------------**

**___________________________________________________**

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Naru lorsqu'il vit son ex-assistante (celle qui venait pour la énième fois en quelques jours, de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure), passer le seuil de la porte avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus, ce fut lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit l'une des deux tasses de thé présente sur le plateau qu'elle portait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tasse puis sur Mai et celle-ci laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire.

-Ce n'est pas empoisonné.

Naru leva un sourcil, l'air moqueur, et attrapa la tasse.

-Vois ça comme un calumet de la paix. Sauf que je ne fume pas et toi non plus.

Mai prit l'autre tasse et déposa le plateau sur la table basse.

-Tes excuses ? Lui demanda Naru en indiquant la tasse, un semblant d'ironie dans la voix.

Mai le toisa, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, puis se dirigea vers le sofa pour s'assoir et lui répondit.

-Dans tes rêves.

Elle fit mine de boire son thé et attendit que Naru porte sa propre tasse à ses lèvre pour demander.

-Dis Bou-san, le désinfectant, c'est pas un poison?

Elle put apercevoir avec délectation, Naru qui interrompit son geste. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, l'air outragée, une main sur le cœur.

-Tu penserais sérieusement que je pourrais vouloir te tuer?!

-Non, je mettrai ça sur le compte de ta stupidité. Lui répondit-il en avalant finalement une gorgée de son thé.

-Pousse pas trop non plus, un accident est si vite arrivé.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance plutôt légère et bon enfant. Mai discuta avec Bou-san de son groupe tandis que Naru et Lin restait silencieux. Ils furent vite rejoint par Ayako et John, la première ayant forcé le second à regarder un quelconque feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Même s'il n'en dit rien, le prêtre semblait avoir beaucoup souffert et à peine avait-il franchis le seuil de la porte qu'il s'était empressé de s'éloigner le plus possible de la miko en venant s'assoir à côté de Mai. Ils s'était alors mis à parler des enfants de l'église de Toujou-san tandis que Bou-san et Ayako discutait, pour une fois tranquillement, de deux de leurs amis communs.

Vers 23 heures, Ayako décida que sa sublime beauté avait besoin des ses heures de repos et alla donc se coucher. Bou-san rejoignit alors Mai et John et leur conversation dévia de nouveau sur son groupe lorsqu'il proposa de faire un petit concert pour les enfants.

Moins d'une heure après Ayako, Bou-san commença à piquer du nez et John décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller dormir. Mai se retrouva alors seul avec Naru et Lin. Elle était loin d'être fatiguée et décida donc d'attraper une des copies du dossier de l'affaire pour le feuilleter.

Une grande partie du dossier portait sur l'historique du lieu plus tout un tas d'informations générales qu'ils avaient amassé avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle constata aussi avec fierté que plus d'un tiers du dossier tournait autour de ses rêves. Un certain temps était passé lorsque Naru se leva. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et il répondit -pour une fois- à sa question muette.

-Je vais me coucher, tu devrais en faire pareil.

Mai sourit et leva un sourcil.

-Est-ce une proposition?

Il se contenta de légèrement lever les yeux puis de lui tourner le dos. Mai soupira.

-Tant pis. En plus avec la journée que j'ai eu, je suis en pleine forme.

Il se retourna vers elle l'air agacé, et elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Je ne suis donc pas prête de me coucher.

Il haussa des épaules et sortit. Mai se replongea dans le dossier et le termina. Lorsqu'elle en leva les yeux, il était presque une heure et Lin était toujours devant son ordinateur.

-Vous n'allez pas vous couchez? Il est bientôt une heure.

Il tourna la tête soudainement, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit là.

-Je dors peu. Tu devrais être couchée.

-Je ne crois pas. Aujourd'hui, j'ai plus dormis que je ne suis restée éveillé. Un peu de thé?

-Je veux bien.

Mai se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain aménagée et prépara deux tasses de thé. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle eu la surprise de découvrir Lin assis sur le sofa. Elle déposa donc les deux tasses sur la table basse et s'assit elle aussi. Lin prit sa tasse entre ses main et se contenta de fixer la table. Mai prit à son tour sa tasse et en but elle aussi une gorgée tout en observant Lin du coin de l'œil. Elle sourit amusée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lin portait sa tasse à ses lèvres sans en boire puis l'éloignait, son regard fixé sur la table, l'air concentré, puis il la portait de nouveau à ses lèvres sans en boire et ainsi de suite. Après quelques minutes de ce spectacle, elle se décida à intervenir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Lin. Il n'y a que Naru que j'aurais envie d'empoisonner.

Il sembla sortir de ses pensées et se tourna vers Mai l'air confus.

-Vous voulez me dire ou me demander quelque chose, mais vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre.

Constata-t-elle simplement en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table. Lin soupira et but _enfin _de son thé qui était devenu froid entre temps. Il la vida d'une traite pour se donner du courage et la posa à côté de celle de Mai. Il inspira de nouveau mais n'eut pas plus de courage.

-Allez-y. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'en prendre au gens pour si peu.

Lin lui jeta un regard entendu et Mai se reprit.

-À part pour Naru. Il y a peu de sujet qu'on ne peut aborder avec moi.

-C'est justement un de ces sujets.

Mai le regarda l'air surpris. Lin décida de se lancer.

-Gene.

Mai se figea instantanément mais se reprit très vite. C'était stupide de réagir de cette manière, Lin n'était pas Naru.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire mais continuez.

-On pourrait commencer par ta réaction de tout à l'heure. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle, comme pour montrer qu'il était prêt à engager une conversation. Rappelons qu'on parle de Lin. L'homme mystère qui ne parle pratiquement jamais. Mai se dit d'ailleurs qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle revoit ses opinions. Depuis son retour, Lin semblait relativement bavard.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire la dessus. C'est lui qui l'a cherché.

Mai se leva, attrapa les tasses et les porta dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle revint, Lin était toujours sur le sofa. Elle se résigna donc et retourna auprès de lui.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je me laisse faire. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cette manie de toujours tout ramener à Gene? Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Naru, je dirais qu'il fait un complexe d'infériorité.

-C'est probablement le cas.

Mai écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers Lin qui soutint son regard.

-Je ne me permettrais pas de te raconter leur vie, mais tu peux arriver à cette constatation par toi même. Tu connais la personnalité de Naru, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de Gene?

-C'est l'exact opposé. Il sourit, il est attentionné, il sait comment se comporter avec les autres. Enfin, de ce que j'ai pu voir.

-Et au niveau de leur attachement?

-C'est évident que Naru tenait beaucoup à Gene. Il est venu jusqu'au Japon pour le retrouver. Et Gene... il ne m'a jamais dit qui il était ni qui était Naru. Il devait respecter la décision de son frère. Et lors de la seule conversation que j'ai eu avec lui en connaissant son identité, il traitait Naru d'idiot mais quelque part c'était affectueux...

Mai réfléchit un instant à toutes ces informations.

-J'imagine que Naru devait être fou de son frère tout en gardant sa stupide attitude de 'je suis le meilleur'. Et il a du s'en vouloir lorsqu'il est mort. Peut-être qu'il a pensé qu'il aurait préféré être à sa place.

Lin sourit. Elle comprenait Naru mieux que personne. Probablement pour une raison.

-Tu ressemble beaucoup à Gene. C'est probablement pour ça que tu comprends Naru.

-Nan. Je ne comprends pas Naru, je comprends ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher. Il y a une nuance. Et je n'ai aucune envie de le comprendre. J'ai perdu trop de temps à essayer. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en fasse perdre plus.

Devant la mine contrarié de Lin, elle décida de clarifier les choses.

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème. De mon côté. Je ... je veux juste profiter de la vie. C'est la seule chose que je dois à Naru. Avec son départ, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était bête de s'acharner sur une chose, parce qu'on finit par ne plus voir le reste. Je ne suis plus la petite fille de 16 ans qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en voyant Naru de près, et heureusement. Et il est temps que Naru grandisse lui aussi. Quant à Gene, j'avoue que c'est un sujet qui me pose problème. Parce que je voudrais en parler, mais la seule personne avec qui je le voudrais vraiment, c'est Naru. Parce que cette situation est en partie de sa faute et parce que, comme il l'a dit, c'était son frère. Mais c'est à lui de faire le premier pas, parce que moi, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait. Et c'est de sa faute si on ne peux pas en parler tout simplement, parce que c'est lui qui a compliqué la situation.

Lin interrompit Mai.

-Compliquer la situation?

-Le soir où il a trouvé le corps de Gene, je... lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Parce que, même si je ne connaissais pas la situation avant, je sentais que ce n'était pas le moment. Et cet idiot a eu la réaction la plus stupide. Il a mis en doute mes sentiments et m'a demandé si ce n'était pas Gene que j'aimais plutôt que lui. S'il ne m'avait pas posé cette question, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce malentendu, on aurait pu parler de Gene beaucoup plus facilement.

Lorsque Mai eut fini, le silence s'installa. Pas un silence lourd, mais un silence nécessaire. Nécessaire à Lin pour comprendre tous ce que Mai venait de dire, et nécessaire à Mai pour se rendre compte que cette conversation lui avait permis de mettre les choses à plat. Elle se sentait plus légère.

-Et il avait raison?

-Nan. Je n'ai jamais considéré le Naru de mes rêves comme faisant partis du vrai Naru. Même s'il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de souhaiter que Naru soit aussi gentil, j'ai toujours fais la différence. Je l'aimais réellement.

-Ce n'est plus le cas?

-Je ne pense pas... je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais pas dire avec certitude que je ne ressens rien pour lui, mais mes sentiments ne sont plus aussi évident. Il y a plein d'autres choses qui entrent en compte. Avant, je me disais juste qu'être avec Naru serait ... un rêve. Maintenant, je pense surtout à tout ce qu'il y a autour. Au fait que les choses seraient beaucoup trop compliquées à gérer, que ça n'en vaudrait certainement pas le coup. On ne peux pas aller bien loin avec des demi-sentiments. Et puis, il a des tas de gens bien plus intéressant et agréable que Naru. J'imagine que j'ai eu ma dose d'Oliver Davis.

Mai prononça ces derniers mots avec un sourire puis se leva pour s'étirer.

-Maintenant que je me suis confiée, vous pouvez me rendre un service?

-Lequel?

-J'aimerais aller jeter un coup d'œil au temple.

-À cette heure? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin?

-Je n'ai rien à faire maintenant. Et puis, il y a de fortes chances pour que demain matin, je dorme.

Lin soupira et finit par abdiquer. Il se leva, attrapa sa veste et ils sortirent. Une fois arrivés dehors, ils dépassèrent la piscine et s'engagèrent sur le chemin menant au cœur de la forêt. Mai, qui ne portait rien par dessus sa robe, était donc bras-nus. Au premier courant d'air, elle frissonna et s'empressa de se frictionner les bras. Lin s'en rendit compte.

-Tu aurait du prendre une veste.

-Sûrement, mais j'aurais dû retourner dans la chambre et j'aurais réveiller Ayako et Masako.

Lin ne répondit rien mais retira sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune fille frissonnante. Il précisa tout de même.

-Même sans ma veste, je suis plus couverte que toi.

Mai rit légèrement et répondit au regard interrogatif de Lin.

-Rien d'important. On pourrait presque se croire dans un mauvais film pour adolescent.

L'explication ne semblant pas l'éclairer, elle continua.

-Vous savez. On est juste vous et moi, dans une forêt, de nuit. Vous venez de me passer votre veste. Normalement, à ce stade, un buisson doit bouger et je suis censée me précipiter dans vos bras.

Lin sourit. Encore. Mai se dit qu'il avait du se passer beaucoup de choses en Angleterre pour que le caractère du grand silencieux ait changé à ce point. Elle se fit la note mentale de lui demander.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite?

Mai fut surprise par la question mais y répondit tout de même.

-Oh, ba il y a deux scénarios possibles. Dans le premier, le buisson bougeait à cause d'un chat. Je doit donc soupirer de soulagement avant de me rendre compte de notre proximité. Là, je rougis comme une tomate mais je n'ose pas bouger. On doit se fixer pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que vous m'embrassiez. Et puis ensuite, vous m'avouez que vous me regardiez depuis longtemps mais que vous n'osiez pas et que vous m'aimez et tout le tintouin. Enfin, j'avoue que j'ai les même sentiments et la scène se finit sur un dernier baiser passionné.

-Pas très en rapport avec ma personnalité.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Le second y collerai plus. Du buisson doit sortir un "méchant monsieur vraiment pas beau et très très méchant" qui va m'attraper par le bras et me coller à lui. Je vais alors devoir hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Dans un élan de courage sans égal, vous allez lui dire de me lâcher. Vous allez vous battre et au prix de plusieurs coups très douloureux, le "vilain méchant pas beau" va fuir. Vous allez alors me demander si je vais bien et c'est alors que je devrais me jeter dans vos bras en criant et pleurant "mon sauveur!!!". Et la scène finira sur un baiser passionné. Autant dire que ce scénario ne me convient pas du tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes de mieux?

Mai fit mine de réfléchir.

-Voyons voir. Aucun buisson qui fait du bruit, aucun chat ni aucun "vilain méchant pas beau". On arrive au temple, je vois ce que je veux voir et on retourne sans embûche à la base. Et surtout, je ne hurlerai pas comme un cochon. Et si vous voulez vraiment faire preuve de bravoure, pourquoi pas un esprit centenaire ou, au pire, je tombe dans un trou et vous me rattrapez. Mais ça aurait un goût de déjà-vu.

Mai était persuadé que Lin ne pouvait plus la surprendre, pourtant, il réussit encore une fois en laissant échapper un léger éclat de rire. Mai le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts comme si elle venait d'apercevoir Naru en robe rose avec des nœuds verts. ( X3 ) Elle se reprit rapidement et se mit à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda Lin.

-Je me disais juste que vous aviez beaucoup changé. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vous vois rire. Et puis, je n'ai jamais autant discuté avec vous que depuis que je suis revenu ... enfin, temporairement pour le moment.

-Tu ne comptes pas revenir?

-Naru ne vous a rien dit?

Lin fit signe que non et Mai se mit à réfléchir de nouveau à la question.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux jusqu'à ce que Lin se rappelle de quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas changé.

-hmm?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait changé, c'est toi.

Mai contempla Lin un instant, puis répondit en souriant.

-Sûrement.

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent au temple.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Le chantage du jour :** si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, je réalise le second scénario dont parle Mai sauf que c'est Lin qui joue la fille hurlant comme un cochon!!!! _

_Tout le monde aime Lin, hein? Personne n'aimerait qu'une telle chose arrive!!! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!!!_

_Sinon, le chapitre précédent fut riche en reviews donc un gros merci à tous!!_

_Merci à **moyoko**, **maydulila**, **dreamaw** (Naru en femme, c'est pas irréaliste, ni irréalisable d'ailleurs! C'est moi l'auteur, donc tout est possible !!! NIARK NIARK NIARK!!! ... hem... euh... désolé, je m'emporte ... Par contre, Naru en femme, je le mettrai avec Lin, pas avec Bou-san ...), **kitsune-chan** (et ta review coupée. Gene est l'homme parfait! Il est canon comme Naru, sauf qu'en plus il sourit et il est gentil!! Pour l'ordre de traduction, désolé mais je suis obligée de commencer par Mika. La suite qui commence par Goddess est super longue et en plus, elle est en cours. Si je commence par là, je ne suis pas prête de traduire Mika. Hors, je me suis un peu engagée auprès des auteurs originaux et ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps que je leur ai demandé leur autorisation donc ... pas trop le choix. Désolée. Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va finir par venir.), **Midorikawa-chan** (pas grave si c'est court, c'est comme pour les cadeaux, c'est l'intention qui compte! **:)** ), **peanut **(merci beaucoup!), **mangass** ( **midori-chan** ) (désolé pour la coupure, je suis pas une adepte du « couper juste au mauvais moment », mais là, j'étais obligée. Si je ne coupais pas là, je devais laisser tout le reste de la scène, j'aurais explosé la longueur et le chapitre suivant aurait été plus court... j'ai déjà été voir le site, c'est sympa, les sites français comme ceux-là sont trop peu nombreux. Pour le site que tu m'a indiqué, je la connaissais déjà **:)** ), **anaë** (merciii!), **littledidi11** (et ta review coupée X3. Et tout à fait d'accord, Naru en vert et rose, c'est ... je sais pas, je préfère pas imaginer!), **gwadakiss** (désolé ...), **memelyne** (je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu donc : merci pour commencer. Ensuite, pour le fait d'écrire du ghost hunt, je comprend parfaitement. J'ai mis du temps à me lancer et au niveau des affaires, les idées viennent difficilement. J'avoue que c'est d'abord le contexte qui me vient, tout ce qu'il se passe au niveau de Mai et des autres, et j'essaie d'y broder une affaire. J'espère qu'à ce niveau, c'est pas trop mauvais... J'espère que la traduction sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!) et **nits7** (merci beaucoup! Pour Ryo, cela viendra peut-être dans la seconde partie ou dans la suivante, je ne sais pas encore.). _

_MERCI MERCI MERCI A TOUS!!!!!_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Et voici le chapitre promis pour avant Noël!! Accompagné de 3 annonces. _

_**1) **dans le chapitre précédent, Mai dit à Lin qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher sa veste dans la chambre car elle aurait réveillé Ayako et Masako. Mai ne risque pas de réveiller Masako puisque celle-ci est partis plus tôt dans la journée à cause d'un tournage. **:)** _

_**2) **De la publicité pour moi-même : Comme certains ont pu le voir, j'ai écris un one-shot, qui ne va pas le rester d'ailleurs, sur la nouvelle passion de Mai pendant ses heures de travail. Allez le lire siouplait, et laissez une review. De plus, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions, si vous avez des tests à me proposer, je pourrais m'en servir dans un prochain chapitre._

_**3) **À propos de cette fic : l'épilogue devrait arrivé plus tôt que prévu puisque j'ai commencé à l'écrire avant ce chapitre. Donc si je peux, il viendra pour avant Noël, ou même peut-être pour Noël._

_Voilà!!! Bonne lecture!_

_________________________________________________________________

**-------------------------- Chapitre 7 --------------------------**

**__________________________________________________________**

Le temple était plutôt petit mais richement décoré même si l'on pouvait facilement voir qu'il n'avait pas était entretenu depuis un certain temps. Les murs, blancs, était ornés d'inscriptions dorées presque entièrement effacées, et chaque angle était entouré de deux colonnes peintes en rouge. Le toit, en ardoises, était du même rouge que les colonnes.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du temple, Mai fut soufflée par le décor. En face de l'entrée, dans une niche creusée dans le mur, se tenait une statuette représentant une divinité que Mai ne connaissait pas. La statuette était entièrement recouverte d'or tandis qu'une chainette d'argent pendait à son cou. Les bords de la niche était peints en rouge tout comme l'autel qui se trouvait en dessous. De grandes tentures multicolores recouvraient la quasi totalité des murs et l'on pouvait voir un peu partout des tresses d'or dépasser.

Le sol était recouvert de parquet et au centre était disposée un coussin rouge aux coutures dorées.

-C'est magnifique...

Lin se contenta d'acquiescer ayant déjà pu s'extasier devant la beauté du lieu. Mai s'avança un peu plus et fut pris de l'envie de voir ce que cela faisait de prier ici. Elle s'agenouilla sur le coussin, ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère.

Lin qui la regardait faire la vit soudainement se raidir. Il appela son prénom mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il s'approcha et l'appela sans plus de résultat. Il s'agenouilla alors à côté d'elle et s'apprêtait à poser une main sur son épaule lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement. Pris d'un doute, il se pencha pour observer le visage de la jeune fille et se félicita de ne pas l'avoir touchée. Cette expression figée et ce regard vide, Lin les connaissait très bien mais sur un autre visage. C'était sur celui de Naru qu'il avait pu les voir les rares fois où il l'avait vu utiliser son don de psychométrie. S'il l'avait touché, l'expérience qu'elle vivait aurait pu se compliquer.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque la jeune fille s'affala soudainement.

-Mai?

Il préféra vérifier que la vision était fini avant d'envisager un quelconque contact. Lorsque la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, il fut soulagé.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Mai lui offrit alors un grand sourire et, fière d'elle, elle annonça :

-J'ai résolu l'affaire.

Il se retint de poser les questions qui le démangeaient et l'aida à se relever.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer. Tu me raconteras ça là bas.

Mai acquiesça et ils sortirent du temple. Au bout de quelques pas, elle vacilla dangereusement. Lin, qui par prudence la surveillait de près, la rattrapa de justesse. Mai leva alors les yeux vers lui et dit d'un air désolé :

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour marcher.

Lin, qui s'apprêtait à la portée, revit ses plans et, par égard pour la fierté de la jeune fille, se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Mai glissa alors son bras dans le dos de Lin et s'agrippa comme elle put pour s'assurer une prise au cas où elle glisserait. Lorsqu'il atteignirent la piscine, Mai, trouvant le silence un peu gênant, se décida à entamer la conversation.

-J'ai grandis.

Lin la dévisagea comme s'il pensait qu'elle commençait à perdre l'esprit. Mai précisa alors :

-Je vous arrive presque à l'épaule.

Lin sourit et, d'un air très semblable à celui de Naru parfois, il répondit :

-Avec des talons et plusieurs centimètres en plus, oui.

-J'ai dit « presque ». Dit-elle en prenant une moue boudeuse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la base, Lin déposa Mai sur le sofa, alla dans la salle de bain et en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé.

Mai le regarda surprise :

-Naru a généralement soif après.

-C'était semblable au don de Naru?

-Cela y ressemblait beaucoup, mais je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer.

Mai but son thé et rassembla ses esprits pendants que Lin allait attraper son ordinateur portable. Lorsqu'il fut assis, elle commença.

-C'est Hana la responsable. Et elle n'était pas malade. Enfin, pas vraiment. Lorsque j'étais dans le temple, j'ai vu des scènes qui se sont passées là-bas. Hana en train de pleurer parce qu'elle ne pouvait vivre comme une petite fille normale. Elle priait pour redevenir normale et s'excusait chaque jour pour l'atrocité qu'elle avait commise, que c'était un accident et qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive. J'ai aussi vu ses parents qui priait pour la même chose. Hana avait des dons de psychokinésie. Et si j'ai bien compris, avant qu'elle et sa famille viennent s'installer ici, il y a eu un accident et il est arrivé quelque chose à un de ses amis. Ses dons expliqueraient pourquoi les émotions que Masako a senti sont restés en suspens. Quant à Akira, Kaori ne lui a rien fait. J'ai eu une vision de lui avant la mort d'Hana. Il priait pour son pardon et s'excusait. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que ça en arrive là mais qu'il l'aimait...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque Naru entra dans la base, une vue des plus singulières l'accueillit : son ex-assistante dormait, roulée en boule sur le sofa avec la veste de son autre assistant qui lui était endormis sur le fauteuil (_son_ fauteuil attitré, au passage), les jambes posées sur la table basse.

Naru soupira bruyamment en se désespérant. Le monde ne tournait plus rond. Sa jeune ex-assistante lui répondait, et réussissait à le rembarrer régulièrement et son assistant et ancien gardien baissait sa garde et prenait la défense de quelqu'un (quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais).

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque Lin se réveilla, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Mai qui dormait à côté. Il tourna alors la tête vers la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et y découvrit Naru, assis sur une chaise, une tasse de thé chaud à la main. Il se redressa puis se leva sans dire un mot et sortit. Lin n'était pas du genre grincheux au réveil, mais pour supporter un Naru apparemment de mauvaise humeur et ses questions, il lui fallait au moins une bonne douche. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était de retour dans la base où Naru n'avait pas bougé. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il attrapa son ordinateur portable et lui fit son rapport.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Je vois. Nous passerons à l'action dès que les autres seront levés.

Lin acquiesça silencieusement. Naru quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ses deux assistants étaient restés dormir dans la base et de quoi ils avaient bien pu discuté. Mai n'était pas du genre à supporter les longs moments de silence et, qui plus est, il y avait encore quelques mois, elle était encore impressionnée par le grand chinois.

Lin avait pris soin de centrer son rapport autour de la vision et avait donc simplement dit à Naru que la jeune fille lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au temple. Erreur tactique puisque, ce qui intriguait le plus Naru, c'était que Mai ait demandé à Lin une faveur, et que Lin ait accepté.

Lin sentant le "débat" intérieur du jeune homme, il s'empressa de détourner la conversation vers un sujet plus sérieux qui ne manquerait pas de le distraire.

-Que penses-tu de la nature de sa vision?

Naru leva les yeux vers Lin, et celui-ci se demanda un instant si sa diversion avait fonctionné. Il soupira intérieurement lorsque Naru prit un air penseur et répondit :

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la psychométrie. Je n'étais pas là, mais cela ne correspond pas à la nature de ces dons. Je pense que c'était une de ses visions ordinaires.

-Une évolution?

-Oui. Elle a dû se débrouiller sans guide, je pense que ça a pu faire évoluer son don. Elle a donc pu avoir une vision sans dormir et s'est sûrement laissée influencer par son environnement.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le calme régnait dans la base, les seuls bruits se faisant entendre étant les touches du clavier de Lin, les pages que tournait Naru et la légère respiration de Mai.

Tout était paisible au grand plaisir des deux personnes _conscientes_ présentes, jusqu'à ce qu'une Miko hystérique suivi d'un Monk affolé et d'un prêtre inquiet mais avec de la retenue ne fassent leur entrée.

-Mai!!! Elle a disparu! Et son lit n'est même pas déf...

La miko fut presque instantanément refroidis par le regard de Naru. Elle voulut lui crier qu'il devrait s'inquiéter un peu plus pour Mai mais celui-ci détourna le regard vers le sofa. Elle suivit son regard et remarqua ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent : une Mai profondément endormie.

-Oh mon dieu! Quelle peur j'ai eu! Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt!

Naru ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette preuve évidente de mauvaise fois et ce contenta de lui lancer un des regards dont lui seul a le secret.

L'humeur de Naru, n'étant déjà pas au beau fixe, ne fut pas améliorée par toute cette "scène'.

-Lorsque vous aurez fini de me faire perdre mon temps, nous pourrons nous mettre au travail.

-Il y a du nouveau Shibuya-san? Demanda John.

Il ne daigna pas non plus répondre, ayant décidé de s'enfermer dans un mutisme boudeur jusqu'à ce que la conversation ne devienne intéressante et utile. Lin se chargea donc de la suite.

-Mai a eu une vision et il ne reste plus qu'à régler l'affaire.

Tous furent surpris mais n'eurent pas le temps de poser de questions que Naru reprenait la parole et leur expliquait ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

À dix heures, chacun était prêt à accomplir sa tâche. La famille d'Obata-san avait été "évacué", ce qu'ils avaient tous trouvé bizarre étant donné que ni les clients, ni le personnel ne l'avaient été.

John et Bou-san avaient été chargé de purifier l'hôtel tandis que Ayako, pour une fois, semblait tenir un des rôles principaux. En effet, même si elle ignorait ce qu'elle devrait faire, Naru lui avait demandé (ordonné) de l'accompagner, lui et Lin, jusqu'au temple dans la forêt, avec bien évidemment sa tenue de miko.

N'étant que deux, le monk et le prêtre mirent près d'une heure pour tout purifier, lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Bou-san prévint les autres par l'intermédiaire des talkie-walkies.

Une fois mis au courant, Naru se tourna vers Lin. Celui-ci fit un signe de la tête et enflamma l'intérieur de la poubelle qu'ils avaient amené. Pendant ce temps, Naru était entré dans le temple et en était ressortis avec quelque chose dans la main. Il le jeta dans le feu avant qu'Ayako n'ait pu voir ce que c'était puis se tourna vers elle.

-C'est à vous.

Ayako soupira, visiblement exaspérée.

-Je veux bien, mais tu ne pas toujours pas dit ce que je devais faire!

C'est Lin qui répondit.

-Il faut purifier le temple.

Mille questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de la miko, à commencer par ce que Naru venait de jetait dans le feu mais le regard agacé de celui-ci l'en dissuada.

-Il y a quelques vieux arbres qui devraient vous aider. Précisa Lin.

Elle voulut souligner qu'elle n'était pas non plus incompétente sans la présence d'esprits de la nature, mais se retint car ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

-Très bien.

Ayako s'approcha alors des quelques arbres que venait de lui indiquer Lin et qu'elle avait déjà remarqué. Ils se trouvaient tout près du temple et c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il avait été construit ici. Elle attrapa la jarre d'eau qu'elle avait amené avec elle et en répandit tout autour. Elle attrapa ensuite la branche d'olivier qu'elle avait aussi amené et y accrocha un ruban accompagné d'une clochette. Elle retourna à l'entrée du temple et y planta la branche.

Elle mit ensuite ses deux mains devant elle et récita :

_-Je demande humblement votre aide. Descendez en ce lieu blasphématoire et purifiez le. Exorcisez ce démon comme vous l'avez fait de nombreuses fois. Écoutez paisiblement et calmement, et récitez le chant de Kannon sur ce lieu qui nous est cher..._

Naru observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé la purification de la miko. Il avait bien entendu demandé un rapport complet à la suite de l'affaire Yoshimi lorsqu'elle avait, pour la première fois, utilisé ce pouvoir, mais le voir de ses propres yeux lui convenait nettement mieux. L'atmosphère changea soudainement, une sorte de silence apaisant les entoura, et seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres se faisait entendre, ainsi que la prière de la miko.

_-...Notre plaine possède une toundra vaste et aride. Dieux venant de toutes les directions, rassemblez-vous ici._

Naru sentait clairement l'air devenir plus pur et plus frais. La miko forma un losange avec ses mains, pouce contre pouce, index contre index, et récita le Kuji-in, chaque mot étant accompagné du tintement de la clochette.

-_Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!_

Dès qu'elle eut finis, des formes luminescentes sortirent des arbres et Naru put voir distinctement qu'elles avaient l'apparence de vieillards barbus. Les formes s'approchèrent de la branche et disparurent, la clochette tintant visiblement autant de fois qu'il y avait d'esprits.

Un voile luminescent épais se leva tout autour du temple, mais aucune forme ne semblait se distinguer. Si l'air n'avait pas été si étouffant, et le brouillard virant sur le noir, on aurait pu croire au simple caprice du climat

Ayako déterra la branche et la prit entre ses mains.

-_Il est temps pour tout esprit et résidu de quitter ce monde._

Elle fit ensuite le tour du temple puis entra dedans en faisant régulièrement tinter la clochette. La brume semblait être aspirée par celle-ci. Lorsque la miko sortit du temple, elle avait totalement disparus.

Ayako replanta ensuite la branche, éleva les bras de chaque côté de son corps puis claqua des mains. Le ruban se détacha alors de lui-même de la branche et tinta une dernière fois en touchant le sol.

Fière d'elle, Ayako se tourna vers Naru et demanda :

-Satisfait?

Naru sourit légèrement ce qui surpris la miko, mais il ajouta ensuite :

-Vous vous êtes enfin rendus utile.

Elle prit évidement très mal la remarque mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire le fond de sa pensée car celui-ci se dirigait déjà vers l'hôtel.

Elle le suivit, laissant derrière Lin qui s'occupait d'éteindre le feu de la poubelle.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorsqu'il furent tous réunis dans la base, Mai y dormant toujours, Bou-san et Ayako, qui pour une fois étaient d'accord, réclamèrent des explications à Naru.

Lin fut chargé de relater la vision de Mai et d'expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi les phénomènes ont empiré depuis la rénovation de l'hôtel. Demanda John, au grand plaisir, dissimulé, de Naru, qui constatait qu'au moins un de ses employés était réfléchis. Il reprit donc la parole.

-Grâce à la vision de Mai, on a pu savoir avec certitude qu'Akira était vivant. J'ai donc demandé à Yasuhara de faire quelques recherche...

-Quand?! Demanda Bou-san qui ne voyait vraiment pas à quel moment Naru avait eu le temps de faire ça.

-Pendant que vous dormiez. Constata Naru sur un léger ton de reproche. Je disais donc, à la suite des recherches de Yasuhara, j'ai appris qu'Akira, après sa fuite, était partis s'installer à Fukuoka pour commencer une nouvelle vie. La femme d'Obata-san est en réalité une descendante d'Akira. Sa présence a amplifié la rancune d'Hana dont l'esprit était encore à moitié présent.

-À moitié présent? Demanda John intrigué.

-Yasuhara s'est aussi renseigné sur l'incident ayant eu lieu avec Hana. Avant de s'installer ici, la famille d'Hana vivait à Kobe. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'information sur l'incident en lui-même mais dans un journal de l'époque, il y a un article sur un petit garçon qui aurait été enseveli sous le toit d'une cabane à outil. Il était accompagné d'Hana mais elle s'en est sortis indemne. En croisant cet article avec la vision, on peut en déduire que les pouvoirs de la fillette, pour une raison ou une autre, sont devenu incontrôlable, et elle aurait donc provoqué cet accident. Pour faire s'écrouler le toit d'une cabane de jardin, ses pouvoirs devaient être puissants. Avec l'action de ses pouvoirs, tous les regrets éprouvés pendant toutes ses années se sont en quelque sorte cristallisés, et mêlé à la rancœur éprouvée au moment de sa mort, le tout a formé une entité qui n'était pas vraiment l'esprit d'Hana, mais un produit de son esprit.

-Mais pourquoi les purifications que l'on a fait depuis le début n'ont pas fonctionné alors? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as jeté dans le feu tout à l'heure? Demanda Ayako.

C'est Lin qui se chargea de la suite.

-La chaînette présente autour du cou de la statuette dans le temple était en réalité un cadeau d'Hana à Akira. Il l'a laissé là-bas avant de s'enfuir. Étant associé à Akira, même en purifiant tout l'hôtel, tant qu'elle restait, l'entité restait accrochée.

John, Bou-san et Ayako acquiescèrent silencieusement. Naru referma le dossier et se tourna vers ses employés.

-Nous partons après le déjeuner. D'ici là, commencez à tout emballer.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Mai? Demanda Ayako qui s'était tournée vers la jeune fille toujours profondément endormie.

-Si elle n'est pas réveillée lorsqu'on arrivera au bureau, on avisera.

Chacun emballa ses affaires avant le déjeuner. Après celui-ci, ils chargèrent le matériel dans le van, et Mai dans la voiture d'Ayako.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Le dernier chantage a, semble-t-il, fait peur à tout le monde. Le chantage du jour donc ... si vous ne laissez pas une review, dans l'épilogue, j'écris une magnifique scène avec Lin en tablier, _uniquement_ en tablier, préparant le petit-déjeuner pour Naru en chantant une chanson paillarde!!! (Euh... c'est bizarre comme chantage, non? ...)_

_Sinon, pour le chapitre précédent, merci à **Dreamaw** (Pour ce qui est du "vilain méchant pas beau", c'est pas que je ne me suis pas foulée, c'est surtout que je parle comme ça, enfin, ça m'arrive ... X3. Il m'arrive encore de parler comme une gamine de 10 ans... Heureuse que tu sois contre ce chantage, j'adore Lin moi aussi), **moyoko**, **memelyne**, **nits7** (Merci beaucoup!! Et je suis moi aussi une SUPER fan de Lin, donc t'inquiètes, je préférerais éviter de le transformer en vierge effarouchée...), **Maki-chan** (C'est le but des chantages de ne pas être terrible. C'est pour que les gens laissent des reviews... **;)**), **anaë** (Tu es la seule personne a vouloir le voir crier comme un cochon... pauvre Lin **:( **), **Kitsune-chan** ( je pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire l'allusion... pour le reste, ta review a encore été coupé X) ), **fanfics-mangas62** et **littledidi11** (Je reconnais, c'était très cruel..., désolé.). MERCI!! MERCI!! MERCI!!_


	9. Epilogue

_C'est avec un grande plaisir que je vous présente ce dernier chapitre qu'est l'épilogue. Je ne finis jamais rien, enfin, j'ai beaucoup de mal à finir quoi que ce soit, alors imaginez la grandeur de ma satisfaction personnelle... **X3**_

_Bonne lecture et **JOYEUX NOËL!!!!!!!! **(Je poste ce chapitre ce soir plutôt que demain matin, parce que je n'aurais vraiment pas le temps)_

____________________________________________________________

-------------------Épilogue----------------

_____________________________________________________________

Tous les membres de la SPR était dans la salle d'accueil du bureau. Lin, à la surprise de tous, s'était chargé de porter Mai, toujours endormie, jusqu'au sofa.

Ils étaient revenu depuis presque une heure et le sommeil prolongé de Mai commençait sérieusement à les inquiéter.

Ils débattaient de la démarche à suivre lorsqu'elle commença à remuer. Puis soudainement, elle se redressa, la respiration saccadé comme si elle venait de courir le cent mètre. Il s'approchèrent tous d'elle et Bou-san fut le premier à parler.

-Mai? Est-ce que ça va?

Le regard de la jeune fille était toujours perdu dans le vide mais elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

-Il... Je...

Naru, resté en retrait, s'approcha alors.

-Mai?

Elle leva immédiatement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je... Gene!

Naru se renfrogna, se demandant pourquoi elle parlait de son frère. Il n'eut pas à poser la question car elle continua.

-Gene! Il n'est pas passé, il est encore là! Je l'ai vu!

-Ce n'est pas possible Mai.

-Mais si je te le dis! Si ce n'était pas lui, comment il a pu me raconter l'incident qui a eu lieu lorsque vous aviez treize ans. Il croyait que tu faisais un cauchemar, tu étais en sueur et tout mais en fait, c'était pas un cauchemar, au contraire, tu faisais ...

Naru écarquilla légèrement les yeux, voyant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

-Mai!

Mai tenta de réprimer un fou-rire mais échoua lamentablement. Ses éclats de rire emplirent le bureau, ce qui agaça considérablement Naru.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et elle retînt son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui souffle :

- Arrête ça tout de suite!

Il se recula un peu, Mai qui avait récupéré son sérieux le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-D'accord...

Mais à peine avait-elle finit que le fou rire la reprit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ris ainsi que ses côtes en étaient douloureuses. Elle en pleurait de rire. Elle leva les yeux vers Naru pour s'excuser :

-Je suis vraiment...désolée....

Elle attrapa un mouchoir qu'on lui tendait, se moucha un peu et repartit de plus belle. Elle ne pleurait plus que de rire, tout les sentiments accumulés ses derniers mois refaisaient surface. La tristesse, les regrets, le désespoir, la colère et ce tout nouveau sentiment qu'elle essayait d'identifier. Comme si elle pouvait enfin reprendre son souffle après des mois d'apnée.

Le soulagement.  
Elle pleurait entourée, même s'ils pensaient tous que c'était seulement de rire.

C'est alors que Naru l'attrapa par le bras et la mena dans son bureau puis ferma la porte derrière eux au grand étonnement de leurs collègues (plus un regard noir de la part de Masako qui avait rejoint l'équipe peut après leur retour). Il assit Mai sur le canapé qui occupait un côté de son bureau et vint s'appuyer contre la bibliothèque y faisant face.

Mai sanglota quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle se moucha et leva enfin les yeux vers Naru qui la regardait l'air sérieux.

-Ça va mieux?

Les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Puis elle sourit parce qu'après tout, Naru étant Naru, cela n'était pas très surprenant qu'il se soit rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Oui, merci. Et désolé.

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux, trouvant le sol soudainement très intéressant. Sa crise l'avait grandement soulagée mais elle avait maintenant honte de s'être laissée aller ainsi.

-Alors il n'est pas partis.

Mai leva soudainement les yeux pour se rendre compte que Naru s'était assis à côté d'elle. Ses paroles ressemblaient plus à une constatation qu'à une question, elle se contenta d'un signe de la tête.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Flash-back**_

_Après avoir fini de relater sa vision à Lin, Mai s'était sentie soudainement très fatiguée. Lin voyant ça, voulut lui dire d'aller se coucher mais n'en eut pas le temps. Le jeune fille était déjà profondément endormie. Il évalua la possibilité de la portée jusqu'à sa chambre, mais Mai étant endormie, il aurait dû, soit entré sans frapper alors que Matsuzaki-san y dormait, ou frapper à la porte et la réveiller. Aucune des deux possibilités ne lui plaisait, il décida donc de la laisser dormir ici, et de rester au cas ou quelque chose se passerait._

_Lorsque Mai était en train de raconter sa vision à Lin, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'être fatiguée. Pourtant, à peine avait-elle fini que ses yeux avaient commencé à se fermer d'eux-même et que le sommeil l'avait emporté._

En ouvrant les yeux, Mai fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas dans la base. C'était juste magnifique. Elle était assise dans l'herbe, au bord d'un lac sur lequel se reflétait le soleil couchant. Digne d'un tableau de grand peintre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par le décor même s'il lui faisait penser à ses scènes affreusement romantiques où des amants se déclarent devant un soleil couchant.

À cette pensée, elle se leva soudainement et regarda le lac et ses alentour de plus près. C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fais, se déclarer devant ce lac, à peu près au même moment de la journée. Ce qui voulait dire que ce lac était celui dans lequel avait séjourné pendant un temps le corps de Gene. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là... Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna.

-Gene!!

Elle en resta bouche-bée. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Gene ne pouvait pas être ici, il était mort et partis pour de bon.

Pourtant, c'était bien son visage et son sourire si particulier qu'elle pouvait voir.

-Ça fais longtemps, Mai. Lui dit-il.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta dessus en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. L'impact surpris tellement Gene qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux à terre dans une position qui aurait pu être considérée comme indécente ailleurs que sur le plan astral. Mai se décala tout de même rapidement et se mit à genou à côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas passé? Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais rien dit?

Gene la regarda en souriant.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Mai lui rendit son sourire et répondit :

-C'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps.

_Gene fit de son mieux pour répondre aux questions de Mai et leur conversation dévia quelque peu. C'est ainsi qu'elle appris quelques anecdotes très intéressantes sur Naru et que, de fil en aiguille, elle resta endormie pendant une dizaine d'heures jusqu'à ce que Gene la force à partir en lui promettant qu'ils discuteraient de nouveau ensemble._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Il n'est pas partis par choix ou parce qu'il n'a pas pu?

Mai fut tirée de ses pensées par la question de Naru.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu la possibilité de partir. Il a hésité et c'était déjà fini.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux deux jusqu'à ce que Mai se lève et s'étire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naru qui la regardait.

-Je pense que cette affaire m'a aidé à me décider. Je parle de ta proposition de revenir travailler pour la SPR.

-Étant donné les derniers événements ...

-J'accepte.

Si Naru n'avait pas été Naru, il aurait probablement sursauté ou eu une quelconque autre réaction physique qui aurait démontré sa surprise. Mais Naru étant Naru, il se contenta de regarder Mai d'un air perplexe.

-Quoi? Ça a l'air de t'étonner.

-Vu ton comportement pendant cette affaire...

-Mon comportement?! J'ai été appelé pour cette affaire sans savoir que tu serais là, alors que je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin de temps.

Au froncement de sourcil de Naru, elle se dépêcha de continuer.

-Je sais que tu n'y étais pour rien, mais ça m'a mis un peu de mauvaise humeur. C'est compréhensible que j'étais énervée? Tu peux comprendre que tes mensonges et ton départ m'ait boul ... ne m'ait pas laissée indifférente?

-Les autres s'en sont très bien remis...

-Les autres ?! _Elle commença à perdre un peu son sang froid mais tenta de se reprendre. _Est-ce que les autres étaient tes assistants? Est-ce que les autres passaient 5 à 6 jours par semaine avec toi? Est-ce que les autres avaient à subir ton sale caractère et ta mauvaise humeur permanente aussi souvent ? Est-ce que les autres connaissaient Gene sans même le savoir? Si tu avais était franc dès le départ, ou disons quand on devenu tous plus proche, je n'aurais pas découvert à quel point Gene était quelqu'un de bien au moment où je le perdais. J'ai commencé par croire que c'était toi et très vite je me suis convaincue que c'était une invention de mon imagination! Tu imagines! Pendant tout ce temps où Gene m'a aidé, j'étais convaincu qu'il faisait parti de mon imagination! Convaincu qu'il n'était personne!

Elle baissa les yeux et serra les poings le long de son corps. Aux yeux de Naru, elle semblait être sur le poing d'exploser. Mais soudainement, elle prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, j'imagine. Le grand Shibuya Kazuya, ou qui que tu sois, ne reconnaîtra jamais ses torts.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instant et le regard de Mai sembla aussi vide que celui de Naru. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre, derrière le bureau de Naru et regarda dehors quelques minutes. Elle finit par laisser échapper un soupir et s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Elle allait quitter le bureau lorsque Naru l'appela. Elle se retourna et il la fixa dans les yeux. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais détourna le regard et se lança :

-Voudrais-tu qu'on parle de Gene?

Mai fut soufflée par la question posée. Si elle ne faisait pas aussi confiance à Lin, elle l'aurait soupçonné d'avoir répété leur conversation à Naru.

Mais après tout, Naru n'était peut-être pas aussi aveugle et stupide.

Ce fut au tour de Naru d'être soufflé lorsque Mai lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires (qui généralement ne lui étaient pas destinés) et répondit :

-Ça me ferait énormément plaisir.

Et sur ce, elle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Voila!!! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu!!! Si c'est le cas, laissez une review. **:)**_

_**Le chantage du jour :**__ et bien, il n'y en aura pas, c'est mon cadeau de noël, autant pour vous que pour moi. Parce que les chantages touchant Naru plaisent toujours à certains d'entre vous et je suis beaucoup trop fan de Lin pour le martyriser!!_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à __**memelyne, dreamaw **__(C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'évolution et Naru lui-même va évoluer dans les prochaines parties. Je ne m'acharne pas sur Lin, je l'adore!! J'essayais juste de trouver un chantage qui fonctionne. Mais promis, je recommencerais plus! __**:)**__ De rien, j'espère que tu suivras les prochaines!), __**moyoko**__, __**kitsune-chan**__ (merci! Et si tu ne veux pas que tes reviews soient encore coupées, il ne faut pas utilisé le smiley avec les deux symboles que l'on utilise en math pour dire 'plus grand que' et 'plus petit que', les espèces de V horizontals. C'est ça qui les coupe. Je me suis fait avoir un nombre incalculable de fois __**X3**__), __**anaë**__ (Quelque peu indépendante notre blanche-neige, elle se réveille toute seule! Quoi qu'en fait, on peut presque dire que c'est Gene puisque c'est lui qui la pousse à se réveiller.), __**kmildu37**__ (Merci beaucoup! Pour la prise d'otage de Lin, j'avoue, je culpabilise depuis. Pauvre Lin... mais moi, j'aimerai bien le voir juste en tablier __**X3**__)_


End file.
